


Give me the courage

by rorz94



Series: Fighting demons [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chief detective!Niall, Crime, FBI Agent!Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Smut, Torture, Victim!Harry, Victim!Zayn, Violence, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorz94/pseuds/rorz94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F.B.I. Agent Louis Tomlinson find out that his childhood friend is missing and at the mercy of a serial killer. He is going to try his best to save his best friend and get him back home. He's going to find someone charming who's going to help him along the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own any of these characters this is purely fiction! This story is inspired from a novel by James Patterson(although I didn't read the novel but watched the film based on it) I'm not going to mention the title because of the end, it's a crime fiction so don't wanna spoil the ending. Another thing, I changed the name of family members too, cause I don't like to involve any family members in fictional stories and I changed the boys age for the story... so  
> Louis: 25  
> Niall: 28  
> Harry: 22  
> Zayn: 20  
> Liam: 21  
> English is not my first language so sry for any mistakes!

Louis Tomlinson walked into his cold dark apartment. He was tired after a long day of filing reports of the last case to his boss. He was tired, but he was happy. With their help, a family is reunited with their son once more; a kid was saved from the claws of a monster.  
He made some sandwich to eat, took a hot shower and went to bed to rest his exhausted body. Since he joined the law enforcement, and then the F.B.I, with the special unit that took the cases of kidnapped kids, he never had a day to rest. However, he never regretted it. He was proud that sometimes his job made a difference. The only thing he missed before this life, is his home town, his family, sisters, and childhood friend or little brother there was no difference really. But then the latter was also away now for college. Everything changes when people grow up.  
He felt that he barely managed to go into slumber when his phone vibrated next to his head. He turned his back to the phone trying to ignore it- whoever is trying to contact him now will give up, assuming he was actually asleep.  
The phone stopped after a while, but a minute later it started again. Louis let out a frustrated groan before managing to get up and pick the phone from the side table. He frowned when he saw the caller. Tessa was his best friend’s mother, Zayn. Why in the hell is she calling him at this time? He sighed and swiped to answer, his heart racing a little, someone might be in trouble!  
“Louis...” he heard her voice, it was choked and hoarse, she is crying.  
“Tessa, what is it?” he asked afraid of the answer, he only assumed that someone died.  
“It’s Zayn. Louis, he’s missing, someone kidnapped my baby.”  
“I’m coming as fast as I can.” It was all what Louis said before jumping out of bed, picking a random suitcase and putting some clothes in it. His mind was racing with thoughts, but he tried to chase them away, focusing on the task at hand.

 

It was in the noon of the next day that Louis arrived to his home town. He was standing in front of their houses, where they spent their childhood playing soccer or baseball in their backyards. So many memories attached him to this place. It was painful. He only managed to cross the fence of the front garden when the front door opened and Diana, Zayn’s older sister came rushing to hug him tightly and cry on his shoulder. He entered the house, after giving up on Diana telling him anything about the case; she was crying hardly, he couldn’t understand a word.  
Everyone was sitting in the living room, His mother, his sisters, Tessa and Zayn’s two older sisters, including a police officer who contacted the police of New York county, where Zayn was in university studying art. After hugging everyone, and trying to assure them that everything will be fine, Louis asked to speak to the officer alone, they went to the kitchen where no one could hear them.  
“Alright, please tell me facts, I know it’s not my jurisdiction but I can’t sit doing nothing, I just want to know the facts.”  
The officer nodded, “I understand, we don’t know much either, cause you know the case is far from our department, but I know this: He was last seen from five days ago…”  
“Shit.” Louis cussed; the longer the victims are missing the shorter the chances of their survival.  
“I know it’s been a long time. Nobody saw him since then and they said his boyfriend was asking around for him but he wasn’t lucky and the university said he hadn’t attended any of his classes. So Sunday he was last seen by a friend of his, they were studying together, and the others informed us that by the look of his dorm room and bed, he did not get there that night. So they’re assuming that on his way to his room, he was kidnapped, or… They don’t know anything yet.”  
Louis closed his eyes, leaning on the kitchen counter, he felt weak. The only thing he wants to do now is to find him, yet he knew the complications of that. He has to ask his boss to give him permission first, and if the department in New York agreed he could be a part of the investigation. Only then he could truly help.  
He remembered the time when Zayn’s father was on his death bed. He succeeded to be with Louis alone, asking him to take care of his only son. He promised, “I will take care of him, of course I will he’s my little brother.”  
Now, history repeated itself; he went to Tessa promising that he will not rest until he finds him. He promised.


	2. Another Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, another body was found in the woods. It was discovered by some hikers. Local police went to check it, by the look of it; it’s connected to our case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing this... Enjoy... I have free time for once xD

“Please, talk to me…talk to me.” A young man was walking into the woods at the start of the night; bruises covered his body, barefoot, clad with only his underwear. He was crying, begging. A hooded faceless person clad all in black was shoving him, ordering him to walk straight in front of him. The guy begged even more.  
“Please, I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll never do it again, please.” He choked on his words.  
The masked man stopped and grabbed his captive’s face tightly in his hand.   
“You’ll be good, how?” the man asked in a cold robotic voice.  
“Let…let me show you.” The young man replied in a low fearful voice.  
“Tell me who you belong too.” The man asked.  
“You, master… only y-ou.” His captive replied desperately.  
“You don’t convince me, but of course you belong to me, pet.” The man said while clutching the arm of his captive with a vice grip urging him to walk again. The guy in his hands sobbing dreadfully, he knew it was the end.  
***  
“Styles, you were good in practice today.”  
“Thanks, I learned from the best coach.” Harry replied cheekily. He was tired from training today. Some prick opponent hit him hard trying to prove a point of him being a pussy. He showed him, but he couldn’t avoid some very painful hits. He knew he’ll be covered in bruises tomorrow, but he was happy. He showed them all that his sexuality does not affect his power, perseverance and endurance. He loved boxing; it was not just about strength, it was about determination, resolution and a highly focused state of mind. It does not matter if you win or lose, it matters that you stay on your feet in the ring, it matters when you take so many hits and you fight still. You fall, and with sheer determination you get up again, and you try and never surrender to the pain.  
Harry was a musician; he played the guitar and was lead singer in an underground indie rock band. He believed that they will have their breakthrough very soon; they are gaining the crowd, and the numbers of views of their YouTube videos are increasing incessantly. Harry loved music, music was his life. He loved writing songs with his band mates, engaging issues in their songs, criticizing politics, or as they say, standing up to the Man. They still had their musical integrity maybe that is why they’re becoming popular in the underground.  
After practice he met with a friend, ate Chinese. Before going back home, he went to a bookstore. His young cousin was in hospital, he always went to hospitals for his body was weak. He wanted to buy something for him to pass the time. He saw a picture book, talking about bravery, so he bought it; it was perfect to encourage the young lad.   
He went home after a long day, ate an apple for dinner and went to bed. Once in bed, Harry could not sleep. He just felt something was off. He kept on thinking about his day, trying to figure out what was wrong. Until he heard screeching downstairs- he lived in a duplex apartment that he inherited from his uncle two years ago.  
He got out of bed, clutching an old acoustic guitar that was put next to his desk like a baseball bat. He went downstairs in his white tank top and grey sweat pants. He turned the lights of the living room on; nothing was unusual; maybe it was just his cat or something. He turned his way back and turned the lights back off and went to head upstairs. He sensed movement again, but before he could turn his head, he felt a hand stifling his mouth and nose with a cotton cloth and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, everything turned around and all was black as he sank into unconsciousness.  
***  
Louis was surprised by the turns of events of his temporary transition to assist in the investigation of young men kidnapping. Apparently, Zayn was not the only one kidnapped in the past five years in the county. Louis had yet to know everything about the list of victims. He assumed the department in New York approved because of his success in solving these kinds of cases and well he had a criminal mind himself; his double majoring in criminology and psychology might have helped in his ability to follow up how criminals usually think.  
Once he arrived to the main office in order to meet the chief of investigation, okay he was lost; everything is more chaotic than what they had back in the bureau.   
“I’m here to meet chief Horan.” He told an officer who asked him what was he looking for. The officer mentioned the office.   
“Nick, make a report about the list of victims, Kate I want all information about every one of them, work together I don’t care… I wanna know why this bastard is kidnapping and killing these people.” The blond chief turned around to find Louis in front of him, “And you are…” he questioned.  
“Louis Tomlinson sir, I’m here on the behalf of the F.B.I., I know you don’t really like us, but I’m only here to help, not to interfere with your ways of doing things.” He had to kiss his ass in order to get his way right?  
“Ah, yes, Tomlinson, been waiting for you.” He nodded before turning to sit behind his desk inviting Louis to sit in front of it.  
“I’ve seen your file, Louis, right; I like to be on first names term with people working with me, makes things better. You’re great, I have to admit, but I have to ask, this is not a child kidnapping case, and I’m sure the F.B.I. has better people for our special case, I mean it’s not just kidnapping, we’re dealing with a serial killer.”  
Louis’s face paled at that, he expected something like that but hearing it was so much worse. He was praying silently that all his suspicions were not true, but apparently the nightmare was real, and he cannot wake up until it’s over.  
“I assume one of the victims is somehow close to you, I understand you want to help, I want you to consider yourself my guest, make yourself at home, but don’t go miss around in the kitchen or I’ll send you back to your unit… other than that you’re welcome.” The Chief was welcoming but his sentence also came with a warning.  
Louis nodded in understanding.  
“Actually, the last victim is a friend of mine, but my boss and I prefer that this is kept hidden, if you don’t mind.”  
“Of course,” Horan nodded.  
“So you say it’s the work of a serial killer?” Louis asked with an unusual croaky voice.  
“Yeah,” He said as he walked to the board where a big map with pins and marks, and a group of pictures, some of them with red X next to them, the others, one of them was Zayn’s were under missing.   
“We’ve noticed that males under the age of 18 to 24 are getting kidnapped for the past five years, they are all-well if you could say-good looking young men, successful in what they do, independent, rebels. Then their bodies are getting discovered in scattered places mainly the woods of the county. In this area, but it looks so random so scattered. The thing we can’t know is where the unknown sub hides his victims, because the time space from the point they get kidnapped to the point we find their bodies is long.”  
“Yeah, but this applies to so many young guys around the county, this isn’t a true connection to all these victims specially that they were kidnapped from so many different places around the county.” Louis remarked.  
“True and that is also what I’m trying to figure out.” Horan said scratching his chin.   
A knock was heard on the door. “Come in” Chief Horan said quickly.  
A beautiful lady with sparkling blue eyes came in holding files.  
“Sir, I’ve been making my investigation about the victims before you asking it if you don’t mind sir. I found out something quite important, it could be what links all the victims together.”  
Horan nodded importantly.  
“Sit down Kate, This is agent Tomlinson from the Bureau, he will be joining us in this investigation.”  
Kate smiled at Louis, who gave her a faint smile.  
“All the victims have, ehm, a special sexual orientation.”  
“You mean they’re all…” Horan asked.  
“Gays.” Louis finished. It was only logical, because he knew Zayn likes guys, it was no secret. Louis was the one who actually helped Zayn coming out, as for himself he did not care about gender, only about the person, he liked what he liked.  
“Yes, sir,” Kate affirmed.  
“Then we can deduce that the killer is in his mid-thirties, and he’s either homophobic, or gay himself but has self-loathing tendencies that he’s projecting it on others.” Louis analyzed quickly.  
Chief Horan nodded impressed. “I think we’re gonna really need your help Tomlinson in this one.”  
“And that’s all I have to offer Sir.” Louis replied. He truly should be in his best condition and state of mind to solve this quickly and get Zayn back home.  
Another knock interrupted Louis’s thoughts this time, and another detective entered without waiting for Horan’s permission.   
“Sir, another body was found in the woods. It was discovered by some hikers. Local police went to check it, by the look of it; it’s connected to our case.”  
Louis’ face blanched, Chief Horan massaged his temples with his fingers, and detective Kate seemed bothered by the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry if my English isn't that gd! xD It's not my first language, so be patient and... any thoughts!


	3. Extra Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s like they were punished for breaking his trust, or maybe a rule he made for them to follow and they breached it.” He continued his explanation.  
> “What sort of trust?” Horan asked astounded.  
> “I don’t know Chief, but hopefully I’ll figure it out soon.” Louis answered steadfastly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just updating as soon as I finish writing the chapter...that's why they're short ^-^

Horan and his team went to the crime scene accompanied by Louis. The area was deserted, full of trees and wilderness. The body of the victim was naked, gruesomely tied to a barren tree, in a way that reminded Louis of some tribe’s sort of punishment… a death sentence maybe.  
Louis was feeling lightheaded, yet a rush of relief and guilt passed through him as he saw the victim was not his friend. The young man was in his early twenties, covered in bruises, skin bloody raw from wild animals, his hands tied around the tree to the back in a weird triangular knot.  
“I must tell you this before you read the file we updated so far on this case. The victims we found so far are all young as was said before, we know now they’re all homosexuals. The bodies are all tied like this, autopsies showed that the victims were maltreated, sexually abused, raped. However, the sub left no clues, he’s a real master of the game, he knows what he’s doing, not even a single fiber. No DNA traces! On top of it all, he just leaves them in the wilderness, he does not kill them, and the cause of death comes either from dehydration or from wild animals. He also signs the scene with, as cheesy as it sounds, the Master.”   
Louis grimaced at that, they were dealing with a criminal master mind, in normal circumstances; he would love this challenge because he would not be involved and he would have objective feelings towards the victims, but now the pressure would be insufferable, and his judgment could get clouded from his subjective feelings. All he knew is that he wants to beat the sub as fast as he can.  
After they went back to the department, the team grouped to give their own analyses.  
Louis paced in front of the wall that had all the information of the case pinned on it.   
“From first observation, we can deduce that the victims are not normal attractive gay men, they’re all extraordinary successful young men; talented, sharp, independent, self-confident. From the way they were killed in a way or another and tied; we can deduce that this man’s ulterior goal is not to actually kill his victims.”  
“Then what…” Nick asked confused.  
“The sub seems like a collector of some sort.”  
“I find this a little farfetched,” another detective commented.  
“Not really, if you think of it,” Louis replied haughtily, “the bodies of the victims found have nothing to do with the sequence they were kidnapped in, not in order, and not all the bodies were found. Another thing, the sub did not try to even hide the bodies, on the contrary, his way is so revealing, almost tragically theatrical. One was forced to have a long walk towards his destiny, the other was raped, and the third was whipped. It looks like some kind of…”  
“Punishment,” Horan interrupted.  
Louis nodded affirmatively.  
“It’s like they were punished for breaking his trust, or maybe a rule he made for them to follow and they breached it.” He continued his explanation.  
“What sort of trust?” Horan asked astounded.  
“I don’t know Chief, but hopefully I’ll figure it out soon.” Louis answered steadfastly.  
***

Harry woke up feeling dizzy. He was not sure where he was, but he was lying on a small bed. His vision was blurry and his mouth was dry. His head hurt a lot. He tried to get up slowly. However everything turned upside down when he tried to move, he breathed harshly trying to stop his sudden urge to vomit. He noticed a book he was reading two days ago, to kill a mocking bird, was on the bedside table next to him, another poster of his favorite band hang on the wall beside the bed. He was confused. He knew he was not home, yet some of his stuff was here! The room was dark, slightly let by some candles. The walls were made of brick; they were rough, old, and humid.  
“Finally awake my new pet.” A cold voice that sent bad chills down Harry’s spine spoke.  
Harry turned his head to the direction of the voice, trying to see its owner. He saw a shadow of a man, with a faceless head, and if he was not scared before he’s scared now. Harry tried to speak, but the words were clogged in his throat.  
“Who are you?” he managed to get out with gruff voice.   
“I’m your master. For now, sleep, my drug is working on you slowly, next time, I’m going to show you who am I.”  
At that the faceless man approached him, caressed his cheek, and Harry could not stop him, he was too drowsy. He only then noticed his hands were tied to the headboard.  
“But before you sleep again my pet, I’m going to tell you something very important, and you mustn’t take it lightly. First, I brought some of your clothes, feel free to change once you wake up, second, never try to escape and don’t try to call out for help, third never disobey me and don’t try any of your boxing tricks. Follow my rules, and you won’t get punished.”   
“Why am I here?” Harry asked hysterically.  
He tried to escape the man’s hand caressing his face, but soon everything faded, and the room slowly got sucked into darkness. However before he was completely out he heard his captor’s reply: “Because you’re so special, and you’re all mine.”  
***  
Louis went to examine Zayn’s dorm room. Apparently Zayn did not have a roommate. His room was left unchanged, bed was made, his papers still scattered on his desk, but it felt cold somehow, only the ghost of him still lingered there, his scent maybe.  
Louis saw the pictures Zayn put around his mirror, there’re pictures of him, of his family, his father, his university friends, and a collection of Zayn with a slightly older guy with genuine smile. Zayn looks truly happy in the pictures, a rare smile eating his face. Louis knew Zayn is truly in love with this guy. Louis took one of the pictures with him; he had heard a lot of Zayn’s boyfriend, Liam Payne, yet he had never met the guy. After a thorough observation of the room, Louis noticed that Zayn’s Copic markers and his usual A3 sketch book were nowhere to be found. So he decided to pay the boyfriend an unannounced visit.  
Liam Payne was an architecture student. He lived in a studio near the campus on his own. He was also a college jock. How would he find the time doing all that, Louis had no idea…He was in football practice when Louis showed up. Louis observed him from afar. The guy was good, very well built, bigger than Zayn.   
Louis stayed until practice came to an end; he waited patiently until the guy walked out of the locker room. He was the last to walk out.  
“Liam, Liam Payne.” Louis asked formally, hands in pockets; leaning back on the hallway wall.  
“Yes, can I help you?” The guy answered confused. Louis had to say, he can’t imagine this guy to be cruel. He had a gentle face, cute features. However, in his line of job, he learned to never judge a book by its cover, and mostly serial killers, most of them tend to be cute and charming in a way or another.  
“I’m Agent Louis Tomlinson, F.B.I.” he said unceremoniously flashing his I.D. card in the guy’s face.  
“Oh, you’re…”  
“Zayn’s friend,” Louis interrupted rudely, “You got that right.”  
Recognition passed through the boy’s feature. He looked pained for a while, and then he furrowed his brow.   
“I told the police everything I know.” He said heatedly.  
“Which is absolutely nothing,” Louis retorted.  
“Yes, but this is the truth. I haven’t seen Zayn the whole weekend, he had exams to pass and he told me he didn’t want any distractions. So I respected his request. I had some stuff to do too, we had a game last Friday, and I needed to be on my best state.” Liam said honestly. “But I wasn’t obviously, after what happened, coach made me sit on the bench for lack of concentration, I messed it up. Look, the police already dragged me in the middle of the night from my studio, to question me for hours; they’re asking things about Zayn that wasn’t their business to ask in the first place.” Liam finished his tirade with that angry remark.  
“Where are Zayn’s markers and sketchbook?” Louis asked, “They’re not in his dorm room, and not in the police inventory, did he leave his stuff at yours?”  
Liam looked surprised by this question. He shook his head.  
“No, he never left the markers and the sketchbook out of his sight, they’re always with him. I used to make jokes, saying he loves the sketchbook more…” Liam smiled shyly at this, then his smile faded with a sad expression, resembling a beaten puppy; it was painful to watch.  
Louis closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them, he found Liam observing him with anger and fear dancing in the gentle sparks of his brown eyes.   
“The police haven’t got a clue, have they?” he asked defeated.  
Louis looked away, he felt sorry for suspecting the guy in the first place, and everything in him seemed genuine. He was so lost.   
“No, they haven’t.” Louis admitted quietly.  
“Fuck!” Liam cried, punching the wall, holding his face in his hands, and slipping slowly to the floor. Louis not knowing how to comfort him tapped him on the shoulder and gave him his card, telling him to contact him, if he remembered anything, because any detail, no matter how small it was, could help.  
***   
The man with the masked face took a picture of his new captive who was not so peacefully sleeping. He scanned it and looked at it for a while on his laptop screen. He made a call after mailing the shot to someone.  
“Did you check your mail.” The man asked with his usual cold voice.  
“Do you like what you see?”  
After a while the man replied: “Yes, he’s extra special. The one before, he submitted quickly, I’ll have fun with this one.” The man assumed while caressing the picture lightly with his gloved thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Niall is not a fat guy with a cigar... my friend read these and told me she got this impression... hopefully I'll get the chance to write a little more about Niall dunno... Hope you enjoy xD


	4. Never surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t try to call out for help.” Harry repeated under his breath. What was that supposed to mean. Was he close to help? Was there someone out there who could hear him if he tried and called for help? Harry had to try, even if this meant the end of his life. He could not sit and do nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm writing really fast, I hate to make you guys wait for update I know the feeling... impatience xD Hope you enjoy!

Louis was perched on the files of the victims, especially Zayn’s. If he could find the beginning of a thread anywhere, it’s got to be from his best friend’s file. He read that in Zayn’s case police suspected at first his boyfriend, Liam Payne. However, when witnesses admitted that Liam had an alibi at the time Zayn disappeared and there was no evidence that the couple were fighting they let him go. The police’s second suspect was a doctor at Zayn’s university. Rumors circled around him that he fucked his students, males and females. He was an artist and a photographer, so he appreciated beauty. Louis knew that in every college there’s the legend of a professor that did that, but they were not always true, yet there are no smoke without a fire.   
He discussed his doubts with the chief. Niall Horan approved on his line of thought but he admitted that they have no concrete evidence against the guy. Louis can just go and have a little chat with him, make his own psychological analysis about the man, but nothing more.  
Louis went to meet the professor, Leon Sykes. He asked for him in his office, but they sent him to the campus gym, where the “cool” professor spent his free time working out to stay in shape.  
The man was coming out from the lockers when Louis approached him. After a brief introduction about himself, the man accepted to talk with him warmly. Nevertheless, Louis did not like the man; he felt something was off with him. As if the whole situation is amusing him somehow. He was obviously so full of himself.  
“I already told the police everything I know, and I guess you know what I already told them. I simply gave Mr. Zayn an academic advice that he politely chose to ignore, and that was that.” The man said indifferently, fixing his hair in a nearby mirror.  
“I don’t really have time to get to know every one of my students so well,” the man resumed, “But I do know that Zayn is an exceptional student.” The man looked into Louis’s eyes, searching for something hidden inside them.  
“It must be painful for his parent’s to lose such a child.” He commented coldly.  
Louis wanted to punch the man and break his nose, or his jaw, he wasn’t picky.  
“Well I’ve heard differently, that you had some time to know some of your students very well.” Louis retorted with a controlled professional voice.  
“Whatever you’re referring to is only talk,” Leon replied arrogantly, “Once someone becomes an idol everyone is looking for lies to destroy his image. I certainly don’t have the time to abduct my students. Now excuse me, I have a class to give in a few minutes.”  
Louis did not think his opinion was biased on this man. He was spiteful, just from his manner and tone Louis could tell he was deeply in love with himself and looked down on other people. He wondered how he treated his students. So Louis decided to dig more holes into this man’s life, calling up the chief, he advised that they must do more research on the man’s extracurricular activities.  
***  
Harry woke up again, he thought that he had a nightmare before, but he opened his eyes and found himself in the same room; dark, cold and humid. He was not tied to the bed anymore, and he could move but not so easily. He felt sluggish, but his body did comply with his mind better than the last time. He went to the chair next to the bed, took one of his sweatshirts and put it on. He checked the room around him. It was small, like a single dorm room, but so old and rusty, there were no windows, ventilation line looked very old and iron covered its opening so no way for him to remove that. His hands would not stop shaking. After checking every single hole he can find, and giving up on finding any route of escape of his prison room, he sat down on his bed again. He tried to remember the scary man’s words.   
“Don’t try to call out for help.” Harry repeated under his breath. What was that supposed to mean. Was he close to help? Was there someone out there who could hear him if he tried and called for help? Harry had to try, even if this meant the end of his life. He could not sit and do nothing about it.  
The only door to the room was a big old door, made of hard wood, and had an iron latch; it obviously just opened from the outside. He knew there was no way he could break the door, it was too slid and too heavy, but there was a small peep bar he could look through it to the outside. There was a big hallway that other doors where distributed around it.   
“Somebody help me!” Harry called out. There was no response, but he did not give up.  
“Hello, if anyone can hear me, please I need help, if there’s anyone out there, please!” He cried.  
He could hear only dispiriting silence.  
“My name is Harry Styles, I’m a musician, and I need help. I know someone is out there, I know you can hear me, please.” He was on the verge of crying, this cannot be happening to him.  
“Shut up, are you trying to get yourself killed?” He heard a voice coming from behind the door across him.  
“Shh, be quiet, or he’ll kill you.” He heard a second voice, nearly at the same time.  
Harry felt faint at that, what in the hell is going on around here! This man who kidnapped him, had others under his mercy? What did he do to them? He leaned on the door, trying to process the situation, to figure out what to say next.  
“What’s your name?” He asked desperately, it was the only appropriate question that popped into his head.  
He repeated the question again when the others hesitated to answer.  
After a spell of depressing quietness, he heard the first voice talking again.  
“I’m Michael Lacrosse.”   
“It’s…it’s good to hear you voice Michael Lacrosse.” Harry said with a choked voice. After another silence he had to ask: “Are…are you okay?”  
However the second voice breached the silence this time.  
“I’m Christian Stevens, I’m here as well.” The voice was slightly shaken.  
“I’m Alexander Gomez.” A third voice said- it was husky and hopeless. “I…I don’t know how long I’ve been here, what month is it?”  
Harry’s tears poured down his face at that, he put his hand on his mouth to cover the sobs that threatened to come out.  
After a while a fourth voice was heard, and this one was slightly different, it was a sultry voice, it was quiet, it came right from next to his door.  
“My name is Zayn Malik, I think I’ve been here for eight days, I guess.” The words came so unsure.  
Harry tried to wipe his tears away, but they blurred his vision. He cried quietly. There were so many of them, but why were they here? What horrible thing they could have done in their lives to deserve to be locked down by a psycho? Harry refused to surrender to this fate. He decided to do his best to get the hell out of here.   
Since the days he was a schoolboy, he followed his own rules. No one really could make him listen, unless he respected the teacher for his teaching talent. He was never impolite, but he was never also obedient. Nevertheless, everyone from the teaching staff liked him. They would not show any favoritism, but everyone knew he was the teacher’s favorite; he was funny, sassy and simply an academically astounding student.  
He even stood up against his father. He came out to his parents and had to deal with his father’s outbursts about shaming his name; his father was an unbelievably famous lawyer, he had his own law firm and he was feared especially back in his home city Boston. However, Harry did not care. He continued college for his mother’s sake only; his father pushed him to study law, which he did. However after getting his bachelor at a young age, with a grade of excellence, he escaped to New York to his supporting uncle to make his dream of becoming a singer come true. His father disowned him, yet he didn’t care. His uncle, knowing he had late stage of stomach cancer, left him everything he had; the money in his bank, his duplex apartment and his millions of dollars’ worth sports car.  
Harry was not going to let one mad psychopath, or sociopath, whatever they call them these days stand in his way. He had so many things to do with his life. He had to get his breakthrough; he wanted to fall in love, to experience something real at least. He won’t let him control his fate. So he started moving around, getting his balance again, he was still dizzy, but he let himself get used to it, adapt to the feeling, and moving around, practicing what he learnt in boxing, and kick boxing. He decided he was going to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... I tried to make it emotional :l


	5. Sex Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry turned around to face the man, he glared at him, he took two steps backwards and he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm not sure if any one likes this anymore... but here's another chapter :)

Louis was pacing his hotel room back and forth; his mind was whirling with thoughts, quotes, psychological analysis, the profile of the sub, the interviews and questioning he read and witnesses so far. He sat on his bed after a while, he had a splitting headache but he couldn’t sleep. He typed on his search engine, sadism and slavery. He did not find anything useful, only bunch of psychological reports about mad people. He started pacing again.   
He was on the phone with Zayn’s sister, she was asking about the investigation progress so far when he noticed a postcard on his door step.  
“Diana, love, I’ll call you later alright, take care of your mother.” He said before hanging up, and went to pick up the card.  
It was a simple post card, with the image of the statue of David on it. He turned the card on its other face and found a note.  
I’d have loved to have you in my collection.   
You made things interesting. Have you figured out what these guys mean to me? I appreciate beauty, talent and perfection. They were meant to be lovers.  
Best Regards, The Master

Louis scanned the message with his eyes and quickly pulled out his gun from its sheath, he opened the door quickly, peeked his head out; the hallway was deserted. He checked the stairs, the floor lower, and the floor higher, there was nothing unusual. No one saw anything. He called the detectives and they hurried to see the note and this interesting twist of events.  
***  
“They were meant to be lovers.” Kate repeated in disgust, “Does this mean he sees them as sexual objects or slaves?”  
“It’s not surprising; he treats them as his own whores, like a harem.” Nick said sardonically.  
“I think you’ve got yourself a fan.” Chief Horan said considering Louis.  
“I'll say one thing for our boy...He's got very nice penmanship.” Nick said again.  
“He’s fucking with you, that is all it is.” Another detective commented.  
“Yeah but this tells us that he’s tracking the case,” Louis said ignoring the other’s remarks. “He likes that this case is out there to the media, he’s following the newspapers, he likes the attention, and we can use that.”  
Horan nodded, “Thinking of his message, this means he chooses the best guys, young, fresh, talented, beautiful, for him they are maybe perfect and he wants to make them his. In his mind, owning them could make him perfect, what do you reckon Louis?”  
“That could be true. I said before the sub is either homophobic or homosexual with self-loathing tendencies. However, it’s more than this. The sub is homosexual, he sees this as a hindrance, maybe this fact about himself stopped him from doing what he likes, or he was shamed by an idol figure in his life. He also sees himself as the master, which means he thinks he has the right to own those who are like him but unlike him succeeded in their lives. He somehow could have the crazy notion that he paid for their faults.” Louis continued his profiling.  
“Alright, just Louis, watch out.” Horan said while his phone started ringing.  
“Chief Horan, yes… Are you sure? He matches the victims’ profile? How old is he?” Horan asked then listened for a while. “Alright, send me his file case, yes any information about him would be useful.” He hung up after that and looked at his team.  
“We have a new guy that disappeared; it’s been more than 24 hours that he’s been missing. His place looks normal, but his bed is unmade, his guitar is missing and well he is also missing. He matches the profile, according to the officer; he’s attractive, charming and young. A musician and lead singer in a band called White Owls.”  
Kate’s eyes rounded at that.  
“Is it Harry Styles by any chance?” she asked Horan.  
“Yeah, that’s the name of the victim; you’re a fan or something?” Niall asked interested.  
Kate shook her head: “I know about them because my niece loves them so much, I gave her tickets to go watch their gig on her last birthday.”  
“Now we can deduce that my original profiling was more or less correct, he replaces the ones that break his rules, he has to have a set of five and they’re all still alive, unless they break his rules.” Louis concluded a pinch of irritation could be noticed in his voice.  
***  
Harry tried to eat the club sandwich that was put on a plastic plate on his bedside table. He was halfway through it, but he stopped. He felt funny. He wanted to puke. The door opened while he was catching his breath on the floor, trying not to throw up on the floor. The masked man entered the room, watching him, looking down on him.  
“I warned you not to break the rules Harry, but you did it anyways. I’ll show you how to follow your master’s orders next time.” The man said mercilessly.  
“I’m sorry…m sorry.” Harry said trying to catch his breath and will his vertigo away.   
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry;” his captor mocked wickedly, “Sorry won’t do it, my pet. You need to be taught a lesson. Now give me your arm.” The figured man commanded.  
Harry noticed a syringe in his hand. He knew what was going to happen.  
“Please.” Harry said, trying to buy himself some time in order to gather his force.  
“Now, don’t make things harder on yourself.” His captor retorted in high cold voice.  
Harry extended his arm to the man. His captor seized his arm tightly, but Harry had a plan. He turned his hand and grasped the abductor’s arm and pulled him down, the latter was totally surprised by this act and lost his balance, while Harry took the chance to kick him hard on his lower belly.  
Harry achieved what he wanted; he got up quickly and went to the already ajar door. He went out of his prison cell and walked through a dark hallway full of doors similar to his. He did not know the way but could see a light at the end of what looked like a tunnel to him. Everything was turning around, everything was ambiguous, he was sure the food had some kind of drug. He tried to focus but he tripped on his way on a rock. He felt the man closing on him so he stood up quickly, and despite his aching muscles and his bloody knees and his barefoot, he continued running as fast as he can.   
He reached it, the light at the end of the hell hole he was caged in. The light blinded him; he tried to shield his eyes with his arms. However, he resumed his marathon once he heard the man calling out for him. How dare he call out his name! Harry thought. He was in the woods, it was so confusing, everything was similar and all trees looked alike, and they were closing up on him. He fell more than he ran, bumping into branches, scratching himself with thorns, his feet, knees, elbows and hands were all bloody.  
“You can’t escape your Master Harry.”  
“No.” Harry said stubbornly. He got up again, and started running. He’ll never surrender himself to this mad man.  
He reached the end of a twenty feet high cliff that formed the edge of a small river under him. It was a dead end. Harry closed his eyes as tears glided down his dirty face. This was it. This is his end?   
“Too bad Harry, I cannot forgive this offence, you could have been my special one.” The man said almost sadly. Harry heard the sound of whiplash.  
“Kneel on the ground.” The man commanded harshly.  
Harry started to laugh at that, ‘does he really think I’m going to listen to him now?’  
Harry turned around to face the man, he glared at him, he took two steps backwards and he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts... ?


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn sat on his bed, he was numb. He was not sure what he felt at the moment. He did not know what happened to this guy, Harry. All he could assume that the man that calls himself Master killed him as he did the others and soon enough he will be replaced by another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can be an evil person.. but had to do it to make the plot convincing!!! :l  
> btw the medical terminology is taken from the movie... I know nothing about drugs and their effects 9-9

As soon as they got the news they raced to the hospital. It seemed that the media also got a smell of the facts, some reporters where in the entrance lobby, trying to have their attention; asking them questions about the case and the victim. Louis was excited, as this could be their only ray of hope, but he was also nervous, as he had no idea how the victim would be cooperating, and what state of mind he was in. However, assuming he did not spend a lot of time locked down…but still, no one could guess, people can react to these sort of situations differently, maybe one day locked with a lunatic could make him go into nervous breakdown, he only needed to wait and see.  
Louis was sent with another detective, one because it was easier that way, two because the unit had other cases to solve and three, Louis is the only psychologist in the team and he’ll know how to deal with a traumatized victim better than any of them.  
They saw a police officer already waiting for them, as soon as they reach him the detective asked:  
“What do you know?”  
“Only that he’s in some kind of shock; the kids who found him where fishing in the river, having a field trip.”  
The doctor responsible of the victim approached them, and they rushed to ask her about the victim status.  
“Nothing is sure yet, he’s in a psychological trauma and…”  
“When can he talk to us?” Louis asked impatiently.  
“Mr. Styles appears to be suffering from posttraumatic shock. There’s no telling when he’ll be lucid.” The doctor retorted firmly, “It could be hours and it could be weeks, you guys have to keep in mind that this young man is very lucky to be alive.”  
“Can’t you just give us your best guess?” the other detective asked.  
“I can’t, I have to keep on moving my patients are waiting.”  
Louis had to follow her, he needed to explain the reasons he was involved in this investigation in the first place.  
“Doctor Russo, excuse me, can I have a word, please.”  
When the doctor stopped and waited for him he continued.  
“My name is Louis Tomlinson I’m with the F.B.I. in the abducted children unit, I’m also team psychiatrist.”  
The doctor had this look of recognition on her face: “I’ve heard about that case in Chicago. Good job.”  
“Thanks doctor, I’m supporting the police here with this investigation. The truth is one of the abducted is my best friend, and I hate to crowd you but I crucially need to talk with Mr. Styles, and if he’s out of it right now just maybe see him.”  
The doctor seemed hesitant for a while, but there were surely something in Louis eyes that made her give his consent.  
She allowed him into Harry Styles room. The poor guy was pale as chalk and his muscles twitching as if he was having a seizure, not to mention all the bruises that covered his face and hands. Louis could not help it; he put his hand on Harry’s forehead and whispered in his ear:   
“It’s alright; you’re safe now… you’ll be fine.”  
“I have to admit, this boy is a fighter.” Louis said out loud addressing doctor Russo.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t argue with that, but we were pegging off this as posttraumatic shock, his vitals are meandering downhill; everything is systematically shutting down.” The doctor declared.   
Louis brow creased at that, Harry was their only escaped victim and the only witness, if they lose him now, they’d never have another chance of actually coming close to the whereabouts of the other victims, and the chances of Zayn’s survival would decrease. Zayn was a rebel and it ran in his blood, he wouldn’t stay put for so long.  
“And of course you tested him for drugs?” he asked Dr. Russo.  
“Yes, we did; his blood his urine, they’re all clean. Something is doing damage; we don’t have a finger on. ”  
“Whoever did this, he’s cunning.” Louis said more to himself than the Dr.  
The latter nodded approving.  
“Not just cunning, evil.” Dr. Russo commented before she left the room.  
Louis felt really hopeless when he sat in the waiting area of Harry’s floor. He felt really frustrated. The detectives left when they saw there was no hope to speak to Styles today. He was all alone, trying to figure out how to keep him alive. He figured he must do some research. Being a psychiatrist himself gave him a very good knowledge about drugs and their effects, and he could have sworn that he read about some case similar to Harry’s, but he couldn’t remember the details and the facts.  
He went to the nurse’s desk; he needed to check the symptoms of the drug he had in mind.  
“Excuse me Madame,” he started politely, “do you have a P.D.R.?”  
The receptionist nurse gave him a smile, “Yes, sure.” She went to the locker behind her and fetched him a huge maroon book titled ‘Physicians' Desk Reference’.  
He smiled back and took the book and started doing his own research; looking for different drugs and symptoms. He was sure he’ll find the answers there. When he found it, he rushed to meet Dr. Russo and inform her of his theory.  
“The symptoms are so far nonresponsive pupils, progressive loss of muscular control, escalating tremors...” Louis began.  
“That’s what I see.” The doctor affirmed walking hurriedly through the hall way.  
“An overdose of Benzodiazepine would do that.” Louis suggested.  
“Yes, but every drug in the Benzo family shows up in blood and urine.” She argued.  
Louis nodded: “true, except Sistol, it’s a benzo cousin; Leukemia specialists used it to take the edge off chemo.”  
“It’s an amnesiac too, and attacks the nervous system, this explains.” The doctor seemed to be convinced.  
Dr. Russo injected another medication in Harry’s IV, concluding that by the morning, they’ll see the results of Louis’ theory, and she sure hoped it would work.   
***  
Zayn sat on his bed, he was numb. He was not sure what he felt at the moment. He did not know what happened to this guy, Harry. All he could assume that the man that calls himself Master killed him as he did the others and soon enough he will be replaced by another.   
After a while, the masked man grouped them in what they assumed was his torture chamber. He made them sit in chairs, and every one of them would be forced to practice his hobby or his talent. He would force Zayn to draw on his sketch book. Zayn loved to draw, and he’d see his sketchbook only on these occasions. However he was not allowed to draw his boyfriend, nor he was allowed to draw about his past life. The Master would tell him to draw to express his feelings, because a work of art, should express the artist’s feeling in an authentic way, and make the viewer’s feel the same way the artist felt while working on it.  
The first time Zayn said he was not inspired enough to draw. He received a harsh punishment for that, he was forced to draw with no pencils or markers, and he painted the page with his blood. He chased the memory of his head and tried to focus on what “his master” was talking about. From his tone he knew he was angry, nevertheless he assured them that everyone who’ll attempt to escape will be doing the last thing in his life. He was talking bullshit about how much he cared about them and how much he appreciated their beauty and talent.  
‘Appreciating my ass,’ Zayn thought, then he took that back, it was literal.  
After that, they sat about half an hour, practicing their ‘hobbies’, Zayn drew about the time he had to draw with his blood, why not make a document of his torturing in here, maybe it’ll be an evidence once the police discovers this hell hole. He thought that if he ever got out of here alive, he’ll stop drawing for a month, or maybe three months… he wasn’t sure he’ll be able to draw at all after this, it’ll always trigger the memories of this place, that’s if he ever got out of here… ever.  
It was hard to concentrate when the mad man was touching Michael who was sat next to him, practicing his violin. The melody he played was so beautiful, but it was also so melancholic. Michael would stop every time the man touched him, but he would order him to continue. Zayn almost felt sorry for him, yet it was hard in their situation to feel sorry for the others, when you already felt so sorry for yourself.  
After that they were locked back in their rooms. An hour later, the man came to his room, and Zayn’s heart raced. He swallowed audibly, guessing what would happen to him again.  
“My dear pet, I have to say, I love your new drawing.” The man said, and Zayn could hear sarcasm in his voice, it made him clench his teeth. “Kneel for your Master.” The unknown man ordered harshly, and his angry tone made Zayn jump to the ground, on his knees, he needn’t another round of pain, he could live without that thank you very much. Louis always teased him about his minimal pain tolerance and he knew it himself. When Zayn stayed quiet, the man talked again.  
“What do you say when someone tells their pet a compliment?” the man inquired.  
Zayn knew his mistake and he hoped he would not take this as an offence and punish him for it.  
“Thank you Master…” Zayn said quietly, unsure if this will placate him.  
A picture was thrown, and it landed right before his knees, it was a picture of Louis. Zayn’s eyes rounded at that, but he hastily tried to conceal his surprised expression, he feigned confusion, frowned his brow in ignorance, well maybe he overdid it, unlike Louis, he was never good in drama class.  
“Ah, you have no recognition of this man, Zayn, none at all?” the man asked tauntingly.  
Zayn shook his head; denying the fact that he knows Louis very well.   
“This man is standing in my way, an F.B.I. agent that’s helping the police against me, and you know why he’s helping them my pet.”  
Zayn shook his head again, not daring to speak. He felt a pang of hope because he knew that Louis was good in his job, and he actually had a chance finding him but he also felt scared for him, what if the man decides to kill Louis then what?  
“Apparently, he was close to one of my pets.” The man continued coldly, “And do you know that he’s from your hometown too?”  
Zayn’s lower lip trembled at that; he knew, and he was just testing him.  
“You know my pet, I really dislike liars, and I refuse for one of my perfect slaves to have this ugly habit. I want them all to be honest and open to their master, do you understand that.”  
Zayn tried to hold back his tears and begging for the man not to hit him, but he knew whatever he said was futile, the man was evil and he saw them as objects, he would not care less if he hurt him, in fact, Zayn was sure he got off on hurting them.  
“Remove your clothes and bend over the bed.” The man ordered menacingly.   
The poor captive could barely breathe but he did what he was told. He knew that he would lose fighting him. He was tired, thirsty, and lacked sleep, plus he was sure they were giving a drug that made them feel sluggish all the time. He just hoped he would not scream as loud as last time, he did not want to give his captor the pleasure.  
“Because I’m a merciful Master, I’ll let you choose the tool of your punishment, pet.” The man said that as he placed several whips in front of him. It was seriously ridiculous, they all were meant to sting… couldn’t the monster make up his mind! Zayn did not even know what he was looking at, this man was surely a sadist; he had a collection. Paddles, riding crops, leather stuff, even several canes with different sizes and other stuff he couldn’t name. Zayn really did not want this to happen, but he knew he was not allowed to argue, or his punishment will be worse, and he surely would not pick the leather whips, he was sure from the looks of it, that it would hurt a lot. The canes were out of question too; these would give him bruises to last for months. He was lost everything is going to hurt after all.  
“If you don’t make up your mind pet, I will use them all.” The master said cruelly.  
Zayn picked up the first thing that came to his hand, a black riding crop and swallowed loudly, stupid him.  
“Now, we’ll set new rules on this game my lovely Zayn, you be quiet, I finish quickly, the louder you scream the longer I go on, understood.”  
Zayn nodded but this did not please his abductor, so he spanked him on his right ass cheek.  
“Yes, Master.” The boy hurried to answer obediently.  
He held to the bed cover for dear life and waited for the blows to come.  
***  
After about half an hour the man stopped his punishment. Zayn was proud of himself this time, he held his screams in, but his face was damp from the tears and his lower lip was bruised and bleeding, his hands were full of bloody bite marks; however his back and ass were actually numb, burning and tingling. He knew the feeling will get much worse the next day, but he’ll have to worry about that when it comes. The thing he could not control was his shaking limbs.  
“Now, you were really good, and I think you deserve a treat from your Master. Come here pet, show me how much you’re sorry.” The man sat down on the worn arm chair next to his bed, and opened his pants. He crawled over and kneeled between the man’s legs, he was not allowed to walk in his master’s presence unless he was told differently.  
“Suck it well, because I will not use any lube tonight.” The master said as he put on a condom. Zayn was grateful for the man’s perception to not have a trace of his DNA on them, he was sure the rubber tasted better than this animal.  
His captor was not gentle at all as he fucked his throat. He made him choke, and laughed when his tears ran down his face, he wouldn’t really give him time to catch his breath. After what felt like forever, the man had enough and ordered him to kneel on the bed and support his hands on the headboard.  
Zayn had no other option but to crawl back to bed and do what he was ordered to do. He hated what was happening and he hated being so weak, he wished he could just die.  
He felt the man behind him, separating his cheeks with his filthy gloved fingers, which made him have an involuntary tremor that ran through his whole body in disgust. He felt him nudge his entrance and he instinctively tried to escape.  
“Try to do that one more time, and your dear friend will be dead by tomorrow.” The man warned with a deadly voice.  
Zayn went still. He felt the master’s dick penetrate him, slowly, making him feel it, and without the prep he felt it was tearing him apart. He gasped for air, tried not to shout in pain. After he bottomed out the man stood still, giving him time to adjust, but not enough time, he started thrusting into him with an unforgiving pace. The raven haired boy screamed for him to stop, it burned too bad he was going to pass out. After a few minutes, the master started hitting his sensitive spot deep inside, he felt aroused but it was still too painful. The man reached for his cock to test how hard he was, he was displeased when he found it only semi-hard. He stopped his thrusting but stilled buried fully inside him.  
“Pet, I’m giving you your treat, it’s so impolite to refuse it, now, I’ll go on, again and again tonight, until you’re hard enough to come, do you understand.” The man whispered crudely in his ear.  
“Y-yes…Master.” Zayn gasped and fought the sobs that were wrenching to come out, as the man started again.  
It went for what felt like hours, until Zayn started thinking about Liam, and their times together, he was hard enough after that, and with the master’s punishing thrusts to his prostate, he finally let go, he almost shouted Liam’s name but caught his tongue at the last second; he was not curious to know what the man would do to him if he did. The man continued after that until he came.  
“Good boy,” the man said, getting up. He reassembled his torture tools and sex toys and left his captive breathless and spent on the bed.  
That night Zayn wished for death to come and reap his soul. He was hurting everywhere; his back was covered in angry red strips, not to mention the pain in his ass; he felt filthy and used and to top all of that, he felt that he cheated on his boyfriend. He should not have come, but then what would have happened if he didn’t, would the man fuck him senseless until he did? After hours of painful thoughts and tears, he finally surrendered to uneasy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... convincing or not?


	7. Finding the start of a thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and Louis tries to stop his lustful thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late xD but well I was out of the country... I actually went to Italy OMG it was so magical, wanna go again :)  
> So here is my update I hope you enjoy xD tell me what you think!

Louis stayed all night in Harry’s room. The boy’s tremors nearly stopped after an hour. He touched his forehead again; the boy looked so small and weak on the hospital bed. Louis’s anger was doubled for the unknown subject, if that what happened to Harry, what about Zayn, what about his friend? How was he being treated right now? The boy was still pale, but Louis can notice his refined features, his sensual mouth, the almond shape of his eyes, the soft curls of his brown hair. It was not the time to lust after a victim, but the guy was really beautiful. Louis just noticed that, and on top of his good looks, the boy was really courageous, or else he wouldn’t have tried to escape. Louis already respected him, and he hoped he could talk to him soon. Dawn came and Louis fell asleep without meaning to on the chair next to his witness bed.  
The sun was up and bright when he felt movement, and a small voice talking.  
“Who are you?” Harry asked looking confused, his eyes were barely open.  
Louis straightened on his chair immediately, he felt knots in his neck from the uncomfortable night he had on this chair, but he didn’t care. Harry was awake and consciously talking. He gave him his best reassuring smile.  
“My name is Louis Tomlinson, I’m with the F.B.I., and you’re in good hands now. How do you feel?”  
Harry moved his head for a while, he closed his eyes again, and he was still dizzy and weakened.  
“Sick.” He replied.  
“I’ll get you a doctor, wait.” Louis hurried out of his chair to ask for help.  
“No, wait,” the patient called for him quickly, when Louis whipped around to look at him, he continued, “I was given a drug or something.”  
“Yeah, we figured it out, it was sistol, but you’re fine now we flushed it out of your system.” Louis explained patiently. “It’s nice to have you back.” Louis came back when he saw that Harry did not need urgent help at the moment.  
“F.B.I…. huh,” Harry asked with a weak but charming smile, “I’ve never met one; you don’t look like an F.B.I. agent no offence!”  
Louis chuckled briefly at that, maybe he was not tall and fat or tall and bulky with muscles but he had the brains alright or maybe it was because people don’t expect them to be handsome, he thought so modestly of himself, he knows he’s got the charms nothing is wrong with that.  
“Actually,” Louis started, he was not sure if he should tell him now, but he needed to know, he needed some kind of hope any kind of information about his brother. “I’m helping the police of the county in this investigation, err… one of the abducted, he’s kind of my brother. He disappeared ten days ago, his name is Zayn Malik!” Louis’ tone ended with some kind of question.  
Harry closed his eyes and breathed evenly, he nodded his head twice, and his voice came pained.  
“I talked to him…I talked to him.” Harry gasped; he was on the verge of crying.  
“Thank you Harry really thanks.” Louis took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I’ll go get the doctor for you now, you should rest.” However, Harry did not let go of his hand, Louis looked at their hands he felt sympathy, and something else he could not define.  
“I heard… I heard so many voices, I … I tried not to cry, but I did…”  
“Shh, it’s okay Harry; it is going to be fine.” Louis murmured while gently rubbing the disturbed man’s hand with his thumb.  
***  
The thing Louis learned quickly about Harry Styles was that he was mule headed stubborn guy. As soon as he was fine to walk he started to negotiate with him and with the police the idea of a media conference because he had a message to deliver for the kidnapper. Louis was torn in half with a dilemma, he knew that the sub will be watching or at least will come to the conference in a way or another, and that means that he will make a mistake eventually, but he also felt scared for Harry, which was a little bit weird; he was usually professional when it came to victims.

The conference was held, reporters from all over the country filled in the conference room of the hotel they were staying in. Louis stood next to Kate.  
“I don’t think the un-sub will be here! He’d be stupid!” Kate commented.  
“If he’s not here, I’ll bet my right arm he’s watching. Plus if he’s stupid how come we did not capture him yet.” Louis replied.  
He was observing the attendants, Liam was there, he gave him a subtle nod that Louis replied to with an indirect smile; he came to know Liam more in the last few days, he was not a bad guy, in fact Louis thought now that he is perfect for his little brother. However, his smile faded when he saw Professor Leon Sykes amongst the crowd. His eyes narrowed at that, he stared at the man, when the other noticed him he stared back without blinking. Chief Niall Horan gave Nick the signal that they will start now. He stepped on the small stage, cameras started flashing everywhere.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Niall started, “good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to introduce to you a very brave young man, Mr. Harry Styles. Mr. Styles will make a brief statement, and that’s all, so no interruptions and no questions please.” Niall stepped back, they moved Harry with a wheel chair, he was able to walk but his limbs were still weak. He stepped in front of the micro stand. He looked to the crowd, and his eyes met Louis’ for a brief second. He smiled the most charming smile; Louis did not notice until later that he was holding his breath.

“Hello, I’m Harry Styles.” Harry started but cleared his throat nervously. “First of all, I’d like to say something to the families that have a loved one missing: Please, do not give up hope. There are other guys in the place where I was held captive, and I truly believe that they’re still alive. Second, to the boys who fished me out of the river, and saved my life…and to the nurses and doctors here...who are taking such excellent care of me...and for the thousands of letters and prayers...I've received from all across America...thank you. And last, to the man that calls himself the Master, the man who abducted me from my house, and ultimately tried to kill me when I was trying to escape, I am the one who broke your rules, none of the other guys helped. So if you want to blame someone, blame me. Thank you for coming and to the families of the missing I hope I helped a little bit, that’s all I have to say for now.” Harry went down escorted by a nurse and two policemen. Louis was really proud of him, he was confident out there, it’s true he got a little bit emotional at the end, but his voice remained steady and calm. He thought that maybe Harry was ready for a private questioning.

Louis was sitting in Harry’s room, trying some kind of hypnotic session. His phone was recording the questioning. Harry sat facing him, eyes closed focused.  
“What do you hear? Dogs?” Louis questioned.  
“No.”  
“Any kind of animals… Is it a farm?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Do you hear the river?”  
“No.”  
“I hear him...whispering.” Harry revealed with a trembling voice.  
“What does he say?” Louis asked.  
“I can feel...his mouth on my ear, I can feel his breath. He says I’m special and I’m all his.” Harry said between clenched teeth.  
“Tell me about his face.” Louis calmly inquired. “Tell me about his eyes, his mouth.”  
“He has no face…A mask. He always wears a mask.” Harry answered. Louis noticed that he started to sweat, he was getting nervous.  
“What kind of mask?”  
“I can't...” Harry whispered. He was afraid he did not want to remember. Louis took his hand to stop it from shaking.  
“What does it look like?” Louis insisted.  
“It changes.” Harry stated. “I can't tell him how much I loathe him.” Tears started to pour from Harry’s tightly shot eyes.  
“But you escape. What do you see when you escape?” Louis asked trying to change the course of his inquiry.  
“I don't know. I'm just running...and my legs are heavy from the drugs. And then I'm lost. I'm running through hallways...and there are all these rooms, and I don't know where to turn.” Harry described but he was getting tense and alarmed. “He's behind me.”  
“He's not behind you, Harry. You got away, but how? How do you get out?”  
“Light…The light outside.” He answered with a shaky voice.  
“Do you see a barn?”  
“No.”  
“A house or a prairie house?”  
“No.”  
“Cabin?  
“No. There's nothing… just the light… It hurts my eyes... and then the trees... the trees again. And the rocks are digging into my feet. And I hear him shouting behind me. I try to run faster. That's all I'm thinking... just run faster!” Harry cried and his tears dampened his cheeks. “l...l left those guys behind. I wasn't thinking. I just told myself to run, to run and run.” He was sobbing at the end of the sentence. Louis was afraid Harry will have a nervous breakdown. He hurried to him and hugged him tightly. Harry buried his face in his sweater and sobbed.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It's all right. It's OK. It's all right. Harry, it’s not your fault.”  
“I left those guys.” Harry gasped, sobbing harder than ever.  
Louis tightened his hold around him.  
“It's all right. It's all behind you.” Louis whispered quietly, trying to calm him down. His lips brushed accidently to Harry’s temple. Louis went rigid, he did not mean it, but Harry didn’t take notice, he just tightened his hold on him like an anchor, and then relaxed in his embrace. Louis honestly did not know what to do for once!

***Some days after***

Louis arranged with Liam a hike in the woods, where some boys found Harry passed out floating in the cold waters of the river. Sun rays escaped through the thick leaves of the trees lining the muddy road leading to the place. Liam was driving his four wheeled sports jeep, Louis sat next to him in the passenger seat and leaving Harry stuck in the back seat, but Harry did not mind. He was happy to help. He went back to his life, but things were not easy, his band gave him time to get over it, he’s glad they understood what he was going through, but he thinks he will never get over this unless they find the others and they lock down the criminal in a prison cell. So there he was, on the road with a sexy F.B.I. agent and the boyfriend of a kidnapped trying to sniff some trace out in the wilderness. Harry was not sure he will remember anything, but it would not hurt to give it his best shot.  
Louis marched with Liam, while Harry tried to look for any familiar vista around him.  
“Are you pretty familiar with these woods?” Louis asked Liam.  
“Yeah, I come up here sometimes. I Used to camp when I was young with my dad.” Liam replied.  
“What do you run into up here? Besides the obvious... hikers, bikers, campers.” the F.B.I agent inquired, it was important to know what kind of activities happen in the woods.  
“Mainly locals, college kids, teenage couples... that's about it.”  
“What about this river?”  
“It's good for fishing. It's been that way since the early colonial period.” Liam informed him. “It's over here.”  
Louis stopped, staring at Liam in appreciation. Liam kept on walking then noticed Louis was not following.  
“What? What?”  
“Guess I'll have to remember that my brother...wouldn't be fooling around with some knucklehead.” Louis stated him smiling.  
“Right.” The boy said smiling back, and then he went to walk on the bank of the river.

Harry was sitting on a rock, throwing some pebbles into the water. His back was hunched and he was looking into the distance.  
“Harry. You OK?” Louis asked him worried.  
“I'm fine.” Harry replied in a small voice, but Louis was looking at him with skeptical expression. “Really, I am. I'm fine.” Harry continued giving him his best smile, dimples showing and charm dripping sweetness. “It’s just that… I'm sorry I can't take you to him.”  
Louis sat next to him on the hard rock, it was not really comfortable but he needed to assure Harry that it will be okay, that’s what he hoped.  
“I made an interesting discovery last night.” He announced, deciding to include Harry in his thoughts, it’s only fair when he’s trying to use him to find the hiding place of the masters’ victims.  
“About what?” Harry asked sharply.  
“I ran a check on all the Sistol orders...over the last five years, and guess what?”  
“What?” Harry asked conversationally.  
“A Beverly Hills plastic surgeon came up on the list. There's no protocol for Sistol in plastic surgery.”  
Harry looked at him interested.  
“Two years ago, this guy ordered enough...to treat leukemia in a medium-sized country.”  
“What's his name?” Harry asked curiously.  
“Rudolph. William Rudolph. Grew up in the county…Did his pre-med work here.”  
“Agent Tomlinson, is it him? Is he bicoastal?”  
“Please Harry; call me Louis, and Bicoastal. That's an interesting way of putting it. There is someone operating in California now. A male… Caucasian... probably in his early thirties. He's known as the Gentleman Caller. They've been onto him for over a year. And what I realized last night...was that his abductions follow the ones here...by about 10 days to two weeks. Matter of fact...it was exactly ten days after Zayn disappeared...that another tanned skinned guy disappeared from UCLA.”  
“So he's doing it there, too.” Harry deduced horrified.  
“Compulsively, and if he follows true to form...he's due to hit California pretty quick.” Louis concluded.  
“Can the F.B.I. arrest him?”  
“If I give Rudolph to another unit of the FBI there and they make one mistake...what happens to all the others? I can't risk Zayn starving to death in a cell somewhere.”  
“You're going out there on your own.” Harry assumed.  
“I got people that could help me in this.” Louis said, looking into the distance himself.  
“Take me with you.” Harry requested, eyes shining with what could be excitement.  
Louis looked him in the eye; there was something in his expression that Harry could not pinpoint.  
“I think you're best served by staying here.” Louis said quietly.  
“And pretend like nothing's happened?” Harry retorted with an angry voice. Louis had to suppress a smile, the guy looked cute when angry, seriously he should stop his line of thoughts; it’s unethical.  
“No.” he said quickly, not wanting to upset him. “That’s not what I was going to say. I just think you should be trying...”  
“I'm the only person who's seen this guy.” Harry interrupted, this intense expression setting in his fiery green eyes. Louis had the sudden urge to kiss him, okay something is wrong with him… he is way more professional than that. “I know his size, his voice; I know the way he moves...”  
“I know how you feel, honestly.” Louis tried to subtly calm him, reaching for his hand instead of his lips.  
“Would you please stop treating me like I'm a victim?” Harry retorted angrily, sitting up, hands crossed on his chest. “You think I'm some kind of tourist in all this...because I wasn't raped?” Harry’s eyes started to water from frustration. “Every night when I go to sleep…I hear their voices. You want to save your best friend? Well, guess what…So do I.” Harry decided, determination engraved on his face, and Louis knew there was nothing he could say to try to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you love larry so far? they r still awkward coz they still don't really know each other , but well with time it will get better...tell me what you think!


	8. Chasing after the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Put your hands where I can see them! Get out of the car.” Louis thundered with an authoritative voice.
> 
> Rudolph snorted and pushed on the gas pedal knocking Louis on his way out of the ambush. Harry walked out of the car hurriedly checking on the F.B.I. agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... okay I had a hard time writing this... it's one of the boring parts in this story, but it's essential and its filled with action xD

Louis took his witness with him and flew to California to try and track the suspect Rudolph. He made some calls with his best friend at college who was now an important DCPD detective, who in turn prepared with another detective the equipment needed for a chase. The detective was to Harry’s surprise a woman, Helen Evans. He was stunned of how close Louis was with her, he felt some feeling of annoyance, and could that be some pangs of jealousy- as he saw her hugging him and kissing his cheeks once they met.   
She had a partner with her Henry Castillo, he seemed like a nice guy, but he was trying to engage Harry into some kind of awkward conversation and the whole thing bored him to death. Louis was discussing plans with Helen and Harry felt like he wanted to tear him away from her but he knew he was not allowed; Louis was just nice to him because he was a traumatized victim and that was all, he needed him to find Zayn. He should not have feelings for a man who was only doing his job, but it was too late. He could not control where his emotions were leading him.   
Louis left Harry alone with Henry in the Hotel room and went with Helen to keep watch outside the so called Dr. Rudolph’s house. Helen parked the car not so far from the suspect’s house and they waited. A long time had passed and there was no sign of the suspect. 

“Want some coffee?” Helen asked, she had a small coffee thermos in hand and then she grabbed two plastic cups in the other.  
“Sure.”  
“So how’s life in the bureau?” she asked as she filled his cup and handed it to him.  
“Fine, exhausting but you know satisfying at the same time.”  
Helen laughed at that, but she nodded.  
“Mr. Styles seemed adamant about coming with, such a cutie if you ask me.”

Louis’s laugh did not reach his eyes this time. He knew Helen so well, hell, they used to date and he did not like the idea of her ogling Harry. Okay he had to admit, something is really wrong with him, possessiveness was never in his nature, he was always the sharing type, he left possessiveness to Zayn, but yeah he could live with that.  
“He’s gay Helen, but I suppose you already know that.” He commented coldly.  
Helen only laughed at that: “and you swing both ways, don’t worry I won’t tell. If you trust me enough in doing this, you can trust me and admit you’re so into him, am I right?”  
Louis went back to observing the neighborhood; he saw the man moving going into his car and starting the engine.  
“He’s on the move, be prepared for a chase.”

The chase was not that exciting as the man did some errands and then went to shopping center and then headed back home.  
“Well that was useless.” Helen commented.  
“There’s always next time.”

Next time, Louis was behind the wheel with Harry on his side in a car, and Helen was with her partner in another car. Louis noticed that Harry was nervous, he kept on looking at his watch and then in the binoculars, his leg was twitching and it was getting to Louis nerves too.  
“Harry, you should’ve stayed…”  
“Don’t,” Harry interrupted, “I’m fine, I’m just, I want to know if it’s him, that’s all.”  
“It’s okay.” Louis did not think at all as his hand landed on Harry’s thigh. Harry tensed a bit and looked down at where Louis’s hand was. The latter removed his hand as soon as he registered what he was doing.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s okay; I just wanna help lock this bastard in a cell.”  
Louis chuckled at that because it was the first time he heard Harry cuss.   
“Is that him?” Harry straightened himself in his seat.  
“yep.”  
“He’s on the move; I repeat he’s on the move.”  
“Roger that Helen, we’re tailing him.” Louis replied through the cars two-way radio.

The pursuit went on to the highway leading to Vancouver and after that into the woods until the suspect stopped and parked near a lonesome shack in the middle of a small clearing. Only Louis and Helen went further on to observe what the suspect was doing inside his small wooden cabin. The man was so riled up about something, his thrashing and screaming were clearly heard, and things were getting broken.  
“What the hell is he doing?” Helen whispered.  
Before Louis had the chance to comment, Rudolph went out of the cabin, a knife in hand, he went to open the trunk of the car, pulled some ropes out, and then he snatched a large dark plastic bag that’s usually used for garbage waste. He checked his surroundings like a predator sniffing danger, when he found all was clear he went back inside again.  
Louis and Helen went back and sat waiting in their respective cars. Harry wanted to know what William Rudolph was up to.  
“What did you see back there?” Harry asked, searching Louis’ face with curious shining eyes.  
“A killer getting organized,” Louis answered him, worry edged on his features.

After a few minutes the suspect moved again with his car, they chased him to the next town where he parked his car in front of some entertainment center that looked more like a bar.  
“He's not going to abduct somebody from this place.” Harry commented in disbelief once they were outside.  
“This guy's pulled people out of these joints before.” Helen said joining them.  
“Alright we’ll watch him up close, see what he’s got.” Louis decided.  
“Okay then, Henry you stay with Curly here, we’re going inside to watch him up close.” Helen gave the orders. Louis nearly grimaced at her choice of words and he gave Harry an apologetic look when he noticed his frown.  
“It looks so crowded inside, how come I can’t go inside with you?” Harry asked him, nearly pouting.  
“If he even thinks he sees you, it's over.” Louis reminded him.  
“Yeah, well. What about you?” Harry pointed out.  
“We’ve got experience blending in. You stay with Henry.” Louis commanded strictly.

Louis did not like ordering Harry around, but he had this unreasonable fear for him. He wanted to protect him in the best sheltered way, because he was his responsibility. If anything happened to him it will be on his hands.  
When they entered the place, getting beer and starting a game of pocket billiards, they seemed so into the game but actually they were subtly watching the suspect who was across from them, playing with some cute guy, showing him how to actually hit the balls in the right angle. He was showing a charming side of him, so nobody could believe that he was actually that furious violent guy who was in the forest cabin.  
“Look at him over there Mr. Lover Lover. We ought to nail his ass right now.” Helen commented smiling sweetly at Louis, it looked to an outsider that they were actually flirting.  
“We can’t do anything right now, we need to catch him in the act, remember.” Louis retorted.  
Harry was sat next to Henry in the car, the latter was recounting some chase he experienced with some other team and how they let the suspect run away because some of them were incompetent and Harry was not even focusing on what he was saying, he wanted to go inside and see what the man was doing. He abruptly opened his door and went out.  
“Hey, wait, what do you think you’re doing?” Henry asked going out himself following him.  
“I’ve gotta go inside, I need to pee.” Harry lied.  
“No. You don't. I'm not that stupid.” Henry retorted stopping Harry by his arm.  
“Look, you know how to blend in right, well help me blend in, please, I need to know if that is really the guy and we’re not wasting our time following him around.” Harry pleaded, giving the guy his best shiny puppy eyes, until he wavered and went with him inside. Once they were near the bar, Henry asked Harry to stay put until he finds the others. Harry promised he will still at his place but once the man disappeared in the crowd Harry moved on his own trying to find Louis. It was not really hard to find Helen red head, he sneakily went behind Louis.  
“Hey.” He whispered in his ear.  
Louis was not surprised to find him here; he was sure stubborn Harry won’t follow anyone’s orders. Hell, the guy risked his life and broke a serial killer’s orders.   
“Harry.” He acknowledged him with a reproachful tone.  
“Is that him? Is that Rudolph?” Harry asked choosing to ignore Louis’ silent lecture.  
“Yeah. Yeah, that's him.” Louis nodded.  
Harry observed the man for a while, he saw him cradle the guy’s face in his hands, brushing his hair away from his eyes, and slowly closing up to him to put on his lips a light kiss. Harry felt discuss and anger raise inside him.  
“It's him.” He announced angrily.  
“Are you sure?” Louis looked at him studying his face.  
“Yeah, positive.”  
***

The suspect brought the guy he was flirting with back in the cabin. Louis, Helen and Henry were planning how they’ll proceed on arresting him after Louis made sure Harry stayed still in the car. They were scattering surrounding the house ready to barge in at any moment when they heard a piercing scream coming from inside.  
“PLEASE NO, HELP!”  
They broke the cabin door open and invaded the place, which was small and consisted of small living place with a bed and a mini kitchenette. The guy from the bar was bonded with ropes to the bed and he was screaming in fear, but there was no trace of Rudolph around the space. Louis noticed the window-door of the other side open. A minute later, he heard a gunshot, Helen who was trying to calm the victim down, shouted for Louis to check on Henry.  
Louis followed Rudolph tracks outside. He saw Henry clutching at his shoulder, he shouted for him to follow the suspect, that his shoulder wound was not really deep. Louis followed his suspect.

Harry who was still in the car hidden between the trees heard the gun too, he panicked a little, his heart dropped thinking Louis might be hurt. He quickly moved to the driver’s seat and turned on the ignition; he heard a car motor starting and saw Rudolph’s car approaching. So he quickly turned to reverse and stepped on the gas pedal, blocking Rudolph passage all of a sudden, making him crash into the car. Harry bumped his left side hard into the car door, but he was still conscious thankfully. He turned to see what was happening. He saw Louis running towards him, pulling the gun out and pointing it at Rudolph who was waking up from the shock.   
“Put your hands where I can see them! Get out of the car.” Louis thundered with an authoritative voice.  
Rudolph snorted and pushed on the gas pedal knocking Louis on his way out of the ambush. Harry walked out of the car hurriedly checking on the F.B.I. agent. 

An hour later, ambulances, F.B.I. agents and cops filled the place, Louis was patched up around the shoulder area, and Henry was sent first thing to the nearest hospital. Louis was taking shit from Agent Simone who actually informed him about the serial killer here. He was pissed because he ruined things for his investigation. Louis begged him to keep him in this case, because they were getting close specially that Harry identified Rudolph as the Master.  
Simone agreed after he cooled down, but he warned Louis that if he made another mistake he will send him back home and he will be stuck in his office with a pile of reports to do for a months which was the worst punishment for a field agent like Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... be ready... Larry tadaaaa! tell me what you think...whatever it was I need some feedback after the block I've been facing this past week :l


	9. Cross the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis saw only red when the man started to mention Zayn. He pinned the man to the wall and punched him hard on the jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... here is an update xD... I've been working all day on it... please be supportive *hides*   
> btw sry if u found some silly mistakes I didn't revise the thing and its getting late :l

Back in the hotel, Louis was watching the news with regret; everything was always mixed up when it reached the media. Half the information the reporter was saying was made up to cover Louis’ mistakes. His shoulder was throbbing and he had a splitting headache, he had to wait for the two pills of pain killers to work into his system so the pain would subside a little bit. He sat at the end of his bed, massaging his temple, trying not to think that another mistake could cost his brother’s life. If anything happened to Zayn because of his failure, he’s never going to forgive himself. He was starting to think that he had rather complicated things than tried to solve them. He heard a soft knock before Harry opened the connecting door linking their rooms together.  
“Can I come in?” he asked quietly.  
Louis gave him a small smile and nodded.  
“I just want to say, I don’t have any idea what troubles you’re in, but I think we should not give up, I feel that we’re getting closer to them.” Harry said and sat beside him at the foot of the bed.   
“I’m not giving up,” he assured him, “you’re not the only stubborn male in the room Harry.”  
The boy with green eyes chuckled at that.  
“Are you still hurting?” Harry asked him with worried eyes; he couldn’t help but wince a little when he tried to move his bruised shoulder.  
“No, not really,” he lied trying to sound invincible, “I’ve had so much worse on the field.”  
He knew Harry did not believe him, but was nice enough to not call him out.  
“I can’t sleep tonight.” Harry confessed after a comfortable silence settled between them.  
Louis gave him his sole attention, waiting for his elaboration.  
“I…I can’t stay alone in that room, every time I try to close my eyes I hear them and it’s getting worse. I need to find them only then I can go on with my life.”  
“Harry,” Louis started choosing his words carefully, “They are not your responsibility, you escaped jeopardizing your own life, and you did not have any chance rescuing them and yourself at the same time. You made the right choice.” Harry nodded at that trying to absorb that Louis was right, another moment of silence passed between them, until Louis felt the need to confess his fears too.  
“You were lucky enough to survive, but every time I think about it, about how you only spent 48 hours with the man and you were… I don’t want to think how Zayn would be like, once we find him.” Louis voice seemed to abandon him at that, he could not continue. His worst fear was to see his best friend broken, empty, and lifeless.  
“He’s stronger than that, when I talked to him, his voice came strong, he was only confused about the time he spent locked in there, like he lost track of the time, which is understandable.” Harry hurried to assure him, he took his hand and only then Louis noticed he was shaking.  
Louis chuckled miserably, “I’m sorry I should be the one assuring you.” He looked into Harry’s wonderful eyes, losing himself for a moment in the mesmerizing jade color, the thing he loved about him was that Harry looked back; he stared back and was not from the type of guys that could not look back in the eyes of another person. He stared back as if he was x-raying your body, exploring your soul, discovering your inner layers. Harry nibbled on his lower lip, gripping tightly on his hand.  
Louis could not resist the temptation to taste those sweet cherry lips anymore. He approached him slowly; stopping only half an inch away from his face, giving him the chance to retreat, but Harry closed up the distance separating them and slowly put his cool lips on his. This time, Louis was sure the attraction at least was mutual. He glided his lips on Harry’s full ones, feeling each curve, sucking on them, until he could not wait to taste Harry on his tongue. He tugged with his teeth on Harry’s lower lip, snaking his tongue out to lick on them. The brunet gave him access to deepen the kiss, moaning deeply as Louis shoved his tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch of it, savoring his sweetness, until he felt Harry battling him with his tongue and then sucking sweetly on his. Louis groaned at that, pushing him back to lie on the bed, following him on top, chasing his mouth. Pain shot through his shoulder when he supported himself on his forearms, trying not to crush the boy underneath him with his weight, but he ignored it, trying to focus more on the fact that Harry was supporting a hard on and trying to grind it on his thigh.  
“We’re really crossing that line then?” he asked when they both needed some time to breathe. Harry had already heavy lidded eyes; he was fumbling with Louis’ shirt buttons, trying to get it off of him.  
“Louis, please yes…” Harry nodded, trying to reach his mouth and interlock their lips again.  
“I mean, maybe we shouldn’t, I don’t wanna take advantage of you.”  
“No, you wouldn’t… I want you.”   
After that confirmation, Louis was more at ease. Harry noticed that, he knew Louis was still seeing him as a victim, so he needed to hear him say it. And it was the truth he really, really wanted him to fuck him. He knew it doesn’t sound romantic but yeah he didn’t do romantic. However, he couldn’t stop thinking that Louis is different, and that this is his only chance being with him. Louis attacked his lips once more; fingers ran through his hair, tugged on his curly strands, he couldn’t suppress his moans after that, he was so hard… he needed to get out of his jeans and shirt and fuck. As if Louis was on the same wave of length of his brains, he slithered his hands under his t-shit, then tugged on it helping him out of it, and soon enough they were both topless, lips locked on each other, naked chests plastered together, legs tangled like spaghetti.   
Harry’s hands finally found their way to Louis’ trousers; he undid his buttons and zipper, and tugged them down.  
“This…off now,” He panted, he knew he sounded wanton but he didn’t care right now. Louis chuckled and kissed him even more before he backed away for a moment to throw his pants on the floor and then helped Harry out of his jeans and boxers in one go. He stopped a little, considering the view, because fuck, Harry was so beautiful.  
“Stop looking at me like that…” Harry commented, giving Louis the seductive eyes, biting on his bottom lip as he tried to rub the pressure of his dick.  
“Fuck, don’t touch yourself…” Louis more whispered in awe than ordered. He discarded his own underwear and covered Harry with his own body. He intertwined their fingers together, pinning both of his hands above his head and reclaimed Harry’s mouth, making him whine, trying to chase any friction between them but failing. After making his lips all red and puffy, Louis was satisfied and turned to his nick that was just as delicious, eliciting beautiful harmonies out of the curly boy. He reached his nipples, circling his tongue around one, making the boy beneath him shudder and then took the hardening bud between his lips, sucking it. Harry arched his back, but Louis pinned him back flat on the mattress, giving his other nipple the same attention, he went down, sucking marks and nibbling on his abs and toned stomach, he discarded his crotch and moved to the inside of his thighs, granting them the same treatment until Harry was a mumbling whining begging mess. When he thought that finally, Louis was going to do something to his aching cock, the blue eyed agent looked at him mischievously, kissed the red head of his member ever so lightly, and then moved up again smothering his whines and begging with another languid deep kiss.  
“What do you want Harry? What do you want me to do?”  
“Anngh, God… just Louis please, I’m gonna explode if you don’t just… please do somethin’…” Harry slurred back too high on pleasure.  
“Hmm, the only problem is that well, we don’t have…”  
“I don’t care, just fuck me…”  
“Okay if you say so.” Louis let go of Harry’s hands and sucked on two of his fingers. Harry opened his legs for him, giving him more than enough space to settle in the middle, exposing his most private part to the F.B.I. Agent. The latter took the boy’s hard member, giving the head a few licks, while circling his rim with his fingers. Harry shut his eyes, he couldn’t look back, it was going to end so soon if he did, he just tried to calm down and enjoy what Louis was doing to him. At three fingers, Harry was almost sobbing, pleading for Louis to give it to him and Louis couldn’t ignore the fact that he was achingly hard and leaking as well.   
He aligned himself with Harry’s awaiting hole and looked at the panting boy beneath him, who was still had his eyes closed shut, so he slowly bottomed out, covered his whole body with his once more and cupped Harry’s wet cheek.   
“Babe… look at me.”  
Harry blinked his shining eyes open; his arms circled Louis neck and pulled him down for another heated kiss as Louis started to move inside him. He couldn’t control the sounds that got out of his throat, not after Louis found his sensitive spot, when he deeply plunged inside his heat, messaging him with sweet friction, he was so gone. Louis was mumbling sweet nothings in his ear, buried his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, his rhythm faltering, and they were both so close.  
“Louis, please…” and without having to explain, Louis knew what he wanted, he snaked his hand to his cock and all it took is one nudge of his thumb to his leaking slit, his orgasm took him by sheer surprise, his back arched while shouting Louis name over and over again. A moment after that Louis pulled back and stroked his cock until he came with a loud groan of Harry’s name on his already messy chest. Harry couldn’t move, his mind was a white page, he couldn’t function properly, not when Louis was perched on top of him looking at him like he was the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, it made him blush. At the same time he was worried things will get too awkward between them now as they came down from their high. However all thoughts of worry abandoned his mind as Louis caressed his cheek lovingly and ordered him to stay as he went back with a wet towel and cleaned him like he was something precious. He discarded the towel after that and laid next to him, cradling him closer with his arms, pressing butterfly kisses on his temple until Harry finally found his way to tranquil slumber.

****  
Simone and his team were at Rudolph house which was considered as a crime scene, F.B.I. agents and finger prints and DNA scientists were scattered all around the suspect’s house. Louis and Harry arrived at the scene as soon as Louis knew about the search.  
“Mr. Styles welcome to our crime scene. The sight of yellow tape and flash bulbs...must be getting a little old to you by now.” Simone received them with courtesy.  
“A little,” Harry responded with a small voice; this agent intimidated him a little bit.  
“You got here quick.” Simone commented.  
“Well, apparently not quickly enough.” Louis replied annoyed with the fact that Simone chose not to tell him first hand. “Look I know I screwed up, I messed up real bad, but I’ll try my best to fix it, and Mr. Styles has lD'd the master. You got a trail.”  
Simone fixed him with a glare then nodded:  
“Alright, you may look around, but remember what I told you yesterday.”  
Louis nodded his understanding while Harry was observing the place from all perspectives. Louis observed him for a while and then he had to ask: “What do you see?”  
“Maybe I'm looking too hard.” Harry replied avoiding Louis’s eyes.  
“For what?” Louis questioned.  
“I don't know. It seems so cold. Not like him.”  
Simone called out for Louis, so he had to leave Harry’s side. He mentioned for him to keep looking for anything that may seem familiar that could connect Rudolph to the master and then followed Simone to another room. Another Agent was explaining what he found:  
“Thought the closet looked a little tight...so I brought in a DX fluoroscope...scanned what appeared to be a lunar module. It's a freezer.”  
“A trophy case.” Louis deduced.  
“We found feet.” The agent announced.  
“What?” Louis asked dumbfounded.  
“You heard me. Surgically band-sawed at the ankle. Vacuum-bagged, 15 pair.2 lefts.”  
“We got 30 ampules of Sistol here.” Another agent announced.  
Above the freezer on the wall was taped all the articles that talked about the victims that disappeared on either coasts.  
“The chronologies match.” Louis said as a matter of fact. “There are two of them...and they're collaborating. Collaborating and competing.” Between the photos there was an odd one, a picture taken from an old magazine issue of Leon Sykes, but he looked young in the photo. “Got an ID on him?” Louis asked Simone but he already knew the answer to this one.  
“It's probably just some kid Rudolph did 20 years ago. Comb through Missing Persons, we'll find him there.” Simone assumed.  
“Don't bother.” Louis replied with a smirk.  
“You know who he is.” Simone asked astonished.  
“Mm-hmm. And he's got both his feet.”  
Chief Niall Horan’s team got a warrant to go search Sykes house and arrest him on the spot. They got to his house, but it was empty. In his basement however, they found some really interesting stuff. They found a room that looked like a playroom, full of shackles, whips, gags, chains and all sort of tools one can use in a bondage scene including other stuff.   
The next hour the police arrested Sykes in the middle of a class he was giving at college. Louis was utterly furious when he arrived at the station five hours after the arrest. They staged a huge arrest and for what, they did not even have concrete evidence that incriminated Sykes and if they failed to let him confess in the questioning, they would have to let him walk free eventually. Sykes was sat in the conventional questioning room, with the glass window on a side, and the detective observation room on its other side.   
Before Louis went inside to question him, Kate gave him a file. It was full of photographs from photo-shoots signed by Sykes. The photos pictured several model guys in several positions; some of them were tied in weird knots. He could have sworn he saw the pattern somewhere, and of course, there was the picture of the victim tied to a tree, the knots are the same after all.   
Nevertheless what made his blood boil the most was the last picture of the photo-shoots. The model in the image was none other than Zayn. The photo showed his profile, he was completely naked, on his knees, his arms and hands tied together with ropes and the triangular knots passed across his torso. There were two photos, one of them he was looking at the floor, and the other he was looking up at what he could assume the ceiling. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down, he needed to be cool, he needed to taunt the man and make him slip and not the other way around. He clutched his mug of coffee and walked through the door in confident steps.  
“Dr. Sykes.” Louis started with a strong cheerful voice, “It's good to see you again...circumstances notwithstanding. Can l, uh...Can I get you anything? Coffee? Soda?”   
Sykes glared at him but stayed in his silent stance.

 

“Oh, come on. There are some questions you can answer without a lawyer. For instance, you might have said..."Yes, thank you. I will have coffee," or "No, thank you." You know, just to be polite. But you don't drink coffee, do you? You probably stick to bottled water.” Louis taunted him even further.  
“Where's the best bottled water in the world come from?” Louis asked him, he wanted to make him talk even if it was about utter shit, “The Alps? Some French aquifer?”  
“Futican,” Sykes answered haughtily with this one word.  
“Sorry?”   
“Fu-ti-can,” the suspect repeated in a slow manner, he was looking at Louis as if he’s questioning his intelligence. “It's Japanese. You wouldn't know it.” He elaborated arrogantly.  
“It's in the Japanese character to do this sort of thing.” Louis commented conversationally.  
“They build these special ships...and sail them to the farthest navigable extremes...and look for the bluest iceberg they can find...and they tow it back. And one is able to drink something...that was last in liquid form about 30,000 years ago.” Sykes explained patiently.  
“Expensively clean.” Louis commented interested. “What does it taste like?”  
“Like water.” Sykes replied with an indifferent shrug. By the by, Louis...I heard you’re writing a bestseller? You must be a millionaire.”  
“No.” Louis replied, “It’s Zayn who’s writing it, I provide him with the crimes to write about, and I’m far from millionaire.”  
“I bring it up only because I mean to sue you...along with these other local imbeciles.” Sykes said between clenched teeth.  
“For what?” Louis asked innocently.  
“Defamation of character?” Sykes replied calmly, “I like to fuck...variously fuck...young men and women. I have fucked nearly 100 of them in 75 ways...but I have never hurt any of them. There's no record of violence anywhere in my past.”  
Louis responded to that by displaying on the table in front of him his photo album.  
“Oh, yeah you found my special-requested photo-artistic collection.” Sykes said with a smirk, eyes fixed on Zayn’s photo.  
Louis arched an eyebrow at that.   
“So you recognize these photos?”  
“Yeah, I remember every photo-shoot, especially Zayn’s. He was the most photogenic. It took me three hours to tie him up properly, and consensually, by the way.” Sykes said with a smirk. “I offered him money for a photo-shoot, five hundred dollars, he was hesitant but the day after he came to my office, said he needed the cash, I warned him that he may have to pose naked, he didn’t mind. Your friend has a bit of naughty side to him Mr. Tomlinson. When I took my photos, he was hard and he begged to suck my cock like the little slut he is.”  
Louis saw only red when the man started to mention Zayn. He pinned the man to the wall and punched him hard on the jaw. Other detective filled the room, trying to separate Louis from the man. When they succeeded Louis was trying to get out of Nick’s hold when Chief Horan walked in the room and ordered him to calm the fuck down. Louis closed his eyes, he knew he was in a world of trouble, but at least he got one useful piece of information out of this bloody interview. Sykes had nothing to do with the Master or his accomplice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bad at writing smut... gah, leave some comments, tell me wht you think... who's theMaster?? do you have any idea? and what about Louis and Harry...?? share your thoughts... express yourselves.


	10. To hell and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me tell you something, my friend...no matter how far out there you go...no matter how you dress up...when you come back...you're still just like me. The monster inside us feeds from the same demons.” The man chuckled wickedly. “Michael let’s hear something triumphal.” He ordered the young captive while undoing his cuffs and pushing his violin in his hands.  
> “Play something worthy of rebirth. Play something for me. Play!” the man thundered when Michael hesitated.  
> “No.” the master said severely, “he only plays for me.”  
> Rudolph chuckled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update... but my grad project is killing me slowly and painfully and I'm tryin to escape the pressure writing :l I hope you like! btw I'm still evil apparently... gah.. but that's the last time I'll be evil hopefully... we're close to the friends reunion :P

Louis was pacing the station entrance, back and force. He screwed up. Horan told him he’s out; they seriously want to believe that Sykes is the Master. They want to pin someone to the crimes and the kidnapping but that does not mean that the real Master will stop, and what will happen to the others? What will happen to Zayn? Louis groaned in frustration, his fist colliding painfully on the marble clad wall in front of him. He won’t stop, even if he had to do it outside the book, he had to find his friend alive, as soon as possible, before it is too late.

He entered his hotel room and found Harry sitting on his bed, listening the recording of his interview. He tapped on pause as soon as his saw Louis dark face, he frowned.

“I take it we didn’t get our confession?” he inquired.

“No, I screwed up, they want me out.” Louis said running his hand through his unruly light hair, he could not look at Harry in the eye, he messed up.

“What!” Harry stood up, fist clenching, it was cute he was furious for his case, but yeah it was not the time for that.

“Yeah, the guy taunted me and I’ve got a hot head, as soon as he started talking about Zayn I punched him in the face.” Louis explained regretfully. “But he’s not him, he’s not the Master, nor is he his associate.”

“But his picture was there, on his wall!” Harry argued, “He must have had a connection.”

Louis shook his head, this was a decoy, they were smart and they fell for their ruse.  
“Harry, it was a setup, a part of their backup plan… they’re like brothers in arms, watching each other's backs. Sykes is a perfect pawn for them. He's too smug and too vain to even know what hit him. The police think they got the right guy.”  
Louis stopped his pacing after a while, sighing deeply, he sat down next to Harry on the bed, looking at his hands that rested on his lap, and he was lost, he did not know what happens next! 

“I've been listening to the tape.” Harry informed him quietly.

“Yeah?” Louis looked at him finally, there was a glint of some hope in his eyes, and his hope resided in Harry.

“You know on the tape you asked me if I heard anything.” Harry asked.

“Yeah and you said nothing.” Louis answered confused.

“That's not true. I heard something. It was in the background. It was constant. I heard water.” Harry announced, the ghost of a smile shaping on his lips.

“Water?” Louis echoed in a form of question.

Harry nodded repeatedly: “It was everywhere, below me, above, around, everywhere. I had to have been in a basement.”

“Not possible;” Louis retorted “Every farmhouse, barn, outhouse, chicken house, doghouse...the F.B.I. checked everything out.”

“Maybe they missed it, it’s not like you guys are omnipresent and highly observant.” Harry said wickedly.

Louis had a small smile, “I saw the aerial photographs. They didn't miss an inch Harry.”

“There were doors, there were walls...there were stairs. It was man-made. It was built.” Harry continued his argument.

“When you escaped, you had no recollection of a house. You said there was light. "Suddenly, there was light.”” Louis reminded him.

“And I had been in a house. Lou, I’m sure of it. It had to be some basement I’m not crazy.”

“I never said you’re crazy… I was just…” Louis simple ringtone interrupted him. Liam’s name flashed on his cellphone screen. “Excuse me Harry; I have to take this it’s Liam.”

 

“Yeah Liam.”

“Louis was it him, that son of a bitch…” Liam’s voice came angry through the speaker, and more cusses came flowing through his mouth that surprised Louis, it was not like him to curse like that.

“Liam calm down, it was not Sykes alright, he’s just some stuck up bitch that’s all.”

Liam breathing was labored, as if he’d just passed through an anger fit. His voice came steadier and calmer the next time he spoke.

“Okay, I’m sorry… really… it’s just that, people are saying all kind of rumors around campus.”

“Hmm, well don’t believe anything they say Li, Zayn isn’t like that.”

“I know…I know. Listen I wanted to tell you something. I was searching for any kind of shelter or cellars and houses in old survey maps in the area near the river, I found a property, and it might be it.”

“Okay, can you meet us in the public library, say in half an hour.” Louis requested urgently.

“Yeah see you there.” Liam replied without hesitation.

Once they entered the library, they found Liam already siting in the reading area. He had maps photocopies in his hand.  
“Okay, see this,” he circled an area with a red marker, “this was a huge property, now its ruins but in the original drawings, Now, this is hundreds of acres. Here's the big house, servant quarters, stables...cellars for stashing food, ice, tunnels everywhere.”

“And the river runs right through it.” Louis noticed which was compatible with what Harry said before.

“Where was I found?” Harry asked Liam.

“Around here; two miles down from the big house.” He said as he marked the place with an X.

“Okay,” Louis said observing the map, “Forget here,” he mentioned the big house, “forget there,” he pointed to the stables, “That’s where we concentrate our search.” He said circling the area of the cellars, servant quarters and tunnels with his index.  
***

Zayn blinked his eyes open slowly, but what he saw was pitch black. He blinked again, and focused his eyes, trying to adjust to the lighting in his cell room. He was drooling and yes, now he remembers, it was not a nightmare, he was still in this hellhole, where time did not really exist, nor did any Human rules. He thought for just one second that maybe he’s dead, but he was crushed by cruel reality. His hands were still shackled above his head through a steel chain hooked to the ceiling and his mouth was still gagged with this stupid plastic thing. 

He tried to cry, but it came out as a muffled sob that shook his battered body, there was no tears left since he cried himself to sleep every night, they were swollen red and dry it hurt. He tried to move his hands but it was a futile attempt, he couldn’t feel them anymore. His whole body hurt, not to mention that he had no idea in what status his back was. He did not know the time that passed since he passed out, but the night before, he did not listen obediently. He was not a good pet to The Master. He tried to push his buttons because he could not stand this anymore, the rape, the torture, the pain…he wanted it to stop… he wanted the easy way out. However, he did not push the right button, he could not make the unforgivable and ultimate crime; he had no power to try to escape. He only triggered his rage and the master was more than a sadistic bastard. He tried to more his rusty legs again, he was still kneeling, his weight rested all on them and they were numb and prickly. When he tried to move he felt it, the plug inside him. The master had raped him without any prep, lube forgotten long time ago, he raped him more than once and then plugged him. So he’d still feel the pain when he woke up. He whined and stopped moving. He lowered his head to the ground defeated. There was no escape.

His head shot up in fear when he heard the door creak open. A man with chestnut hair, a slightly sun tanned skin and crazy blue eyes entered the room casually. He was smiling, but something inside his chest constricted at that, this man is up to no good.  
“Ah, if this isn’t the pretty little Zayn.” The man said as he caressed his cheek and jaw with his cold fingers. Zayn tried to move his head back but the man clutched his chin painfully keeping him still. 

“You know, the pictures don’t really do you justice, you’re prettier in real.” The man commented before leaving Zayn’s face alone and moving around him.

“Oh. I see your master was really angry with you, were you a naughty boy Zayn? Huh? That must’ve hurt.”

The man chuckled when he pressed his fingers to the red welts and slashes that covered the boy’s back. Zayn tried to scream and move away, but the sounds were muffled by the gag ball and he only succeeded by arching his body forward, escaping the pressure on his wounds. 

“That’s what I thought.” The man said and laughed again. His hands where on running up and down on his sides, he squirmed but the man dug his fingers through his protruding rib cage in warning, so he stood still and the pressure lessened. He felt his hands on his ass, opening him, nudging the plug.

“Huh, what do we have in here, what a beautiful view? You made me hard just looking at your pretty abused hole babe. It’s only fair that you solve my problem here, don’t you agree? Now we don’t have time, the others are waiting in your recreation room…” the man laughed after that as if it was some joke. “I’m going to unhook your hands and remove the gag, try to be a good boy for me yeah; I’m not as patient as your ‘master’.” He unhooked the chain from his handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back, he then removed the gag.

“Please, don’t… please.” Zayn tried to reason with him. He only got a harsh slap on his face. The man grabbed his hair, his face was close to his; he kissed him violently then thundered: “I said be a good boy.”

Zayn clutched his eyes close tightly while the man moved him in the right position. His cheek was on the dirty floor, his head, shoulders and sore knees where his only support and his ass was in a compromising position in the air so his hole could be easily accessed. 

“I don’t think you need any prep, you’re already stretched slut.”

Zayn cried loudly as the man penetrated him, he couldn’t move he could not do anything but wait patiently for the man to finish his business. After a while the man came inside him with a groan and two stinging slaps to the side of his ass. Zayn shuddered when he felt the wetness inside him, his only thought was that this man was either stupid, or he was so sure that no one will find them anytime soon. He felt him soften inside him and pulled out of him. The man’s hand came down on his ass cheek again making him whine in pain. The man only chuckled and made him stand on his feet by his arm.

“Come on bitch, the others are getting bored out there.” 

He dragged him to the room as naked as he was; the others were already inside the room, already attached to their respective chairs. He shackled him to the arms of his chair too and stood in the middle. He started talking about how their Master was abusing them and making them ugly by choosing this place that caused them to bruise and made their skin dry. He continued his lecture until the opposite door creaked open and the master was there hidden in the shadows.  
When the man, Rudolph, felt the master’s presence, he smirked.

“Buongiorno fratello. This is quite a collection you've assembled here. Your palette is so...multi-cultural. That's very P.C. I applaud you. But this place is a little overdone, don't you think? Subterranean gothic went out a while ago, didn't it? You ought to get yourself a maid. You know what this shit is? Some basement full of fungus if you inhale enough of this stuff...you'll have a prostate like a 70 year old.” He looked at the captives smirking, “what about your sluts here? Any complaint bitches? Any muscle aches…Lesions…Malaise? Come on...don't you think they'd be better off in a freezer?”

“You know this is off limit.” The cold voice of the Master came harsh.

Rudolph only shrugged: “Nobody tracked me.”

“Just like your cabin in the woods, huh?” the master retorted sarcastically.

“I'm not the one who made all the phone calls. I wasn't posting fucking photographs on the Web.” Rudolph barked angrily.

“That’s not how they found you Will…” the master said coldly. “…or they would have found me. You don't belong here.”

“If you're here, I'm here. I need you to help me.”

“I only want what I'd give you.” The master retorted in his icy tone.

“You gave me nothing.” Rudolph opened his arms wide, confronting him with an angry voice.

“Nothing huh!” the master said mockingly. “Remember '99? Roe Tierney, homecoming queen; blood on the walls…I cleaned up your slop. I always do. Face it, Will, I'm your mentor...and you're the bad seed.”

“Let me tell you something, my friend...no matter how far out there you go...no matter how you dress up...when you come back...you're still just like me. The monsters inside us feed from the same demon.” The man chuckled wickedly. “Michael let’s hear something triumphal.” He ordered the young captive while undoing his cuffs and pushing his violin in his hands. “Play something worthy of rebirth. Play something for me. Play!” the man thundered when Michael hesitated.

“No.” the master said severely, “he only plays for me.”

Rudolph chuckled darkly.  
“Only plays for you yes, of course he does, because you’re his lover, the man of his dreams, the dark figure that saved him from the awful light, and the man who he always needed.”  
He said pulling out a small but sharp knife, and moving to Zayn who was still so naked in his place. “You know I took your Zayn, such a pretty boy,” he continued cupping the side of the captive’s neck, pressing the knife on his throat, making the young captive writhe and whimper in fear, “tell him boy…tell him how much you’re grateful for your master’s attention…for his love.” He said while cupping the boys cock in his hand, then turning his face to crush his lips on his. “Tell him how much you love him, how you always wanted to be his. That's what he wants to hear.” He said then moved away smugly.

A gun shot cracked through the air deafening them for a short while, and Rudolph ducked in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the suspense... I'll enjoy any comments xD So feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter or the others ...feedback is always important so I can improve, ciao!


	11. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “William...who is he? Tell me his name.”  
> Rudolph eyes were glazed with pain, but he smiled at Louis’ words, and the last thing he managed to say before his eyes went empty and dull was: “He's too good. You won't...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is saved yaayyyyyy!!!!

Liam, Louis and Harry were searching through the woods for any entrance they could find for the cellars or the underground tunnels that were left intact from the property. They were near the tunnels when they heard a muffled gun shot. Liam mentioned to Louis that he’ll check the back, and Harry stayed with Louis. After some time, Louis found what he was looking for, some kind of wooden trap door on the ground, hidden under a thin layer of earth and dead tree leaves.

“Harry, I want you to stay right here, if you hear someone coming, you go and hide behind a tree.”

“I won’t hide like a child.” Harry retorted, hands on his hips.

“Harry now is not the time to be stubborn, please, and if I don’t come back after ten minutes call the police, hell … call everyone.” Louis ordered.

Harry reached for his hand when he whipped away.

“Just please be careful.” Harry pleaded quietly.

“Don’t worry about me.” And with that Louis opened the trap door and walked in, the stone stairs leading him under had high risers, he was thankful he did not stumble on his way down once he landed on the underground floor. There was a main tunnel that branched into secondary tunnels and so on, and it was dimly lit with torches on the sides. It was like a maze, he did not know where to go at first. He held his gun high ready to shoot at any movable target, he kept on walking, searching the place, tunnel by tunnel, until he found doors, he opened one carefully, but the room was empty, it was an actual room, with a bed a night stand, some posters, music papers, an arm chair. ‘So that’s the place!’ Louis wondered. His heart raced, he searched the other rooms hoping to find his friend, but he was disappointed when he found all the rooms empty. He was scared about what he was going to find out, what if the man felt trapped and actually got rid of his captives. He figured he should continue to search the whole place, maybe he’ll find any clues. When he approached what could be a lobby leading to a door, he heard two people talking, angrily. Louis stepped closer so he could hear what they were saying.

“You know I could have aimed two inches to the left, could have got your stupid face. Don't forget who we are...and who you'll be if I'm gone.” Some unknown voice said, it was chilly and muffled.

“You could have a hundred sluts here...but without me, you'd still be alone.” Another familiar voice retorted.

Louis was getting ready to ambush both men and arrest them but he made a mistake, the door cracked making a loud noise when he brushed it with his shoulder too early.

 

“Take the stairs.” The man shouted once they heard the sound.

Louis cursed under his breath and pushed the door open with might, his gun pulled high in front of him.

“Police freeze.” But the man was already gone through another door.

“Louis?”

It was after hearing that voice that that Louis noticed the young men chained to their chairs around him.

“Zayn,” Louis looked at his friend, he was hardly recognizable covered in a kaleidoscope of bruises and dirt. “Stay there, okay, I’m getting help as soon as I get to this bastard.” Louis said moving to the door that Rudolph just walked through.

“No Louis, please don’t go.” But Louis couldn’t, he just kept on walking. He wanted to avenge his friend, he wanted this bastard locked down, he knew the master was with him, but of course the master fled the scene and he won’t compromise his identity and get back to his exposed hiding place anymore. Louis just hoped that Harry had already called for help. He chased after Rudolph tracks, the guy was all over the place, he wasn’t subtle on his feet, and he wasn’t fast enough. When he felt Louis catching up, he took a shot aiming in Louis’ general direction, so he missed. Louis bent and kept running after him. He thought he missed him after a while, he was lead to a high-way on the edge of the woods, he couldn’t see anything. He went back on his tracks; he stopped abruptly when he heard someone approaching. He held his gun ready to shoot; he was suddenly face to face with Liam.

“Liam, I found them up the hill.” Once he said it they both heard footsteps.

Liam nodded to Louis and went in the direction he mentioned, Louis followed his prey.

“Freeze Rudolph, you’re surrounded, it’s futile to runaway now.” Louis shouted.

But the man was stubborn; he aimed a shot at Louis, and the F.B.I. agent shot back, getting him in the gut. The man sprawled to the floor with a cry of pain. When Louis got to him, he was breathing his last breath, Louis sighed sadly; he wanted him alive. He kneeled next to the dying man to be on his level.

“William...who is he? Tell me his name.”

Rudolph eyes were glazed with pain, but he smiled at Louis’ words, and the last thing he managed to say before his eyes went empty and dull was: “He's too good. You won't...”

Louis found the place of the tunnels again; Police cars and ambulance sirens filled the place announcing that help was near. They helped the victims out and soon they were taking care of with the help of the paramedics. Louis found Harry talking to one of the victims who was actually crying on his shoulder. Liam was standing next to an ambulance were a paramedic was giving Zayn a blanked to cover himself and checking him for severe cuts. They were not holding hands, the battered boy was looking at the ground as if in shame, and Louis hated to see that, hated to see Zayn broken. When Zayn noticed him, he stood up not caring about the paramedic who ordered him to stay still; he went and hugged his friend. He did not care that every inch of his body ached and that his back was all slashed and raw. Louis was hesitant to hug back as tightly not wanting to cause his little brother more pain.

“Lou, you found me, Lou, I knew you would. Thank you, thank you…”

“Shh, babe just… let’s get back to the angry paramedic okay, they’ll want to get you to the hospital soon yeah.”

However Zayn attached himself to Louis and refused to let go, so Louis had to lead him back inside the vehicle, asking about the hospital they’re going to send them too.

“Please Lou, don’t go, I need you with me please, I don’t wanna be alone.” Zayn pleaded with him, his red eyes already filling with tears.

Louis looked apologetically to Liam who shrugged sadly.

“Liam, would you take care of Harry for me, and maybe follow us to the hospital, I know Zayn is gonna need you there right Zaynie?”

Zayn only nodded, burying his face in Louis chest, breathing in his familiar scent. His hands were clutching Louis’ shirt tightly, making it wrinkle in his fists. Louis tried to ease him to lie down and be comfortable. He wanted to call Zayn’s mother and sister, but he was not sure if it was a good idea to call them with him here. He just kept on thanking Louis for saving him and Louis wanted to cry. He just did not because he wanted to be strong for Zayn; he wanted to show him that everything will be okay and that he will be okay.

Before reaching their destination, Louis prepared Zayn that they’ll have to separate, because the doctors will have to tend to his injuries and he’ll have to leave him alone for a bit, but he swore he’ll be just next door and he’ll hear him if he shouted for him. Zayn only nodded in defeat.

He couldn’t see Zayn after that. When Harry and Liam arrived however, he saw Dr. Russo coming his way. She smiled at him.

“Well I see you came with more traumatized victims,” she said with a sad smile, “I’m quite impressed you found them, congratulations and thanks to you we know which drugs to give them.” She smiled at Harry while she said that. “I hope you found your friend?”

Louis nodded; he knew she was on the head of the Drs. Taking their case and maybe she wanted to find out who was his friend, but he also wanted to know what they’re dealing with in Zayn’s case, if there was anything he should worry about, other than the apparent.

“Yes, his name is Zayn Malik.”

Dr. Russo nodded, with sad eyes.

“Oh, this one was difficult, he didn’t want us to touch him, and well I know it’s understandable, he went through a lot, they all were, but he’s in the worst shape. The one that stayed longer are not in bad shape due to malnutrition and respiration problems, but Zayn has marks that show he’s been recently tortured, specifically, whipped, and raped. There were traces of DNA, but I think F.B.I. specialists would want to do their job on that, I think they actually started with Michael Lacrosse.”

Louis nodded curtly, he was officially out of the case now, and he was chewed by Simone and Horan for going against their orders. However he knew they both wanted the credit and he did not care as long as Zayn was safe. He knew once back to his unit he’s going to have problems probably desk work waiting for him, but he knew his boss would need him back soon on the field, so he was not really that worried. What he was worried about now was Zayn, his mental state more than his physical state. God only knows what was going through his head right now, and what did the monster do to him to make him distant from his boyfriend…to make him ashamed of himself. He knew they still had a long way to go from there, fixing Zayn would take patience; psychological scars are hard to heal, and they would affect his life forever.

When the F.B.I. went to Zayn’s room to document his injuries and collect any DNA traces that were left on him, one of them baked out again, Louis could hear Zayn screaming at them to leave him the fuck alone.

“Tomlinson, if you know the guy go in there and make him listen, I don’t want to touch him if he’s not comfortable, but we need to go through the procedure.” The agent, Patterson, addressed Louis.

“Liam, why don’t you go there and convince Zayn to cooperate, I know he’ll need you next to him.” Louis said, and Liam who was dying to just be with Zayn stepped out of his seat immediately and went to Zayn’s room followed by the agent.

When he was inside the room, Zayn was in an actual fit, calling the other agent- who was a woman- names. He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the familiar face.

“Liam, please…” he begged, he did not want the strangers to touch him, he was tired of people touching him.

“Zayn, babe, they need to document your injuries, and they need to get any evidence of DNA that might be on you, they won’t hurt you, I promise.” Liam said, he took Zayn’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. “I’m right here, yeah.”

Zayn bit his bruised lip, and then nodded hesitantly. Everything went on quietly after that, Liam kept on assuring Zayn even when it was too hard and they had to examine the rape injuries. He kept on telling Zayn to look at him, that he was proud of him. However Zayn only cried and said sorry repeatedly and Liam was clueless on what he was apologizing for. When they agents left, a doctor and a nurse came in and they shooed Liam out so they could clean and tend to Zayn injuries. They promised Zayn that they will let him in as soon as they’re done and he stopped fighting them.

“Is he alright?” Harry asked as soon as he saw Liam’s face.

“Yeah, not bad actually, he was having a fit at the agents when I went inside. That’s a good sign right Louis?” he asked hesitantly.

“Well, at least he still has his fiery spirit intact.” Louis said with a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess so, but he was crying and apologizing to me when I said I was proud of him. I’m confused, can you analyze that?”

“The master wanted us to love him, so probably he feels guilty for playing along.” Harry suggested with a shrug.

“But why, he doesn’t have to apologize, it was beyond his power, I’d never get mad at that.” Liam replied sadly, if Zayn knew him at all, he wouldn’t have anything to worry about, he’d forgive Zayn if he actually cheated, because he was deeply in love with him, he was head over heels in love with him and he figured that when he went missing. He hoped every night to see Zayn again so he could tell him the words, to hold him in his embrace, shower him in kisses and ‘I love you’s because he deserved to know.

“Liam you have to know, Zayn is not thinking straight right now, he just went through a traumatic experience and we still don’t know what the man did to him exactly, other than the physical rape and the beating, there are things he must have done to break his will, and to get through his head and to play with his emotions. Plus he’s still on the drugs the man gave him, he needs a good night of sleep and maybe then you can talk to him about it, but I’ll warn you don’t pressure him into telling you anything, let him speak at his will.” Louis explained, Harry was looking at him intently like he was witnessing a miracle, Liam nodded understandingly.

“Did you call his mother?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I did but I advised her not to come right now, maybe after a few days.”

“Do you think tomorrow he’ll be ready to talk?” Liam asked tentatively.

Louis shook his head.

“Nobody knows when he’ll be, just let him take his time.”

“Okay, so I think I have to go home, my cat and my next door neighbor aren’t really fond of each other.” Harry said jokingly, standing up.

“Yeah, well take care, and you know there’ll be police officers in your street watching over you, just in case the master acts.”

“Well, I know who to call if I get into trouble.” Harry nodded smiling mischievously.

Liam coughed, probably to remind him he was still there, so Louis went to escort Harry out, probably to kiss him goodbye properly.

“Look I know it’s kind of early, but I really want you to come have dinner at my place tomorrow, because I know I won’t see you for a long time.” Harry started before heading out to his cab, “I know that you don’t really have the time for me, so please say yes.”

Louis was stunned by Harry’s speech. He did not know what to say, half of what has been said was true, in his job it was hard to maintain a relationship. However he was surprised that Harry would have wanted something between them.

“I think I can do that, if you promise not to give me food poisoning.” He accepted the invitation playfully.

“Huh, I’m actually offended, because I’ll let you know Tomlinson I’m a great cook, my friends told me I should’ve been a Chef.” Harry pouted.

Louis chuckled at that, “well then I’ll see you tomorrow, and we can talk about it Harry, I think we can figure something out.”

Harry stood still for another moment, but he had to hurry when the driver honked his horn annoyed that Harry made him wait so long. Louis was all for one night stands and open relationship, but if it came to Harry, he would want it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm tell me what you think xD... it's nearly the end... so I want to know if you're interested that I do a small sequel about what'll happen with ziam after that?... if not, I'm working on a ziam and ziall one shots maybe...xD


	12. The Master exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See, Harry? It's all about building rapport. You use the subject's first name...and your tone... you gotta keep it soft...and steady. Establish eye contact...seek his level. Don’t fuck with me, I know your tricks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad it's the end of the story... I wanna say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who read this, thanks for the support, the comments and the kudos... it means a lot... and thanks for reading this, I know it wasn't that good but meh... so thanks a lot I hope you enjoyed reading it at least. :') so last chance to tell me if you're interested in reading a small ziam sequel... I'm not sure if I should so if u hav any ideas.. feel free to express them...I'm really open for any new interesting ideas xD luv yall

The next morning, Louis visited Zayn so early. He made Liam go in order to have some rest. Zayn’s family was coming in the afternoon. Louis knew some of what happened back there in the tunnels, from the police evidence. True he was not on the case anymore, but that did not mean he did not have friends. He was informed about Zayn’s sketch book and what they found in it. So the first thing he did was going to stationery for art supplies. He bought a new sketchbook, same type that Zayn uses, Copic markers, Zayn’s favorite markers and ballpoints. He gave them to Zayn once they were alone in his white hospital room. “New sketch book and markers for new art.” However he only cried and put the gift aside. Louis knew it would be hard on Zayn to pick up his passion again.

***

Louis was back in his small hotel room, he had this feeling in his gut, he felt uneasy, he did not relax; how could he when the criminal is still out there?

He was still perched on his small desk, all files, papers, documents and pictures from the case scattered in different places. He was sure he must have missed something, anything that could point him to the Master. He had this feeling that the answer was right in front of his eyes, but he could not see it yet.

His phone buzzed next to the papers, it was Harry; he was calling this time, he spent the whole day texting Louis.

“Hey there.” Louis said smiling.

“Hiiii, what are you doing?” he heard Harry’s deep voice.

“I’m just passing again through things, I don’t wanna go without solving this case, you’re all still in danger as long as the monster is still on the streets. How was your first day at home?”

“Yeah, it feels... it feels really good. It's not exactly normal. I think that'll take some time. It’s different, but it's nice. It's like getting acquainted with an old friend.”

“It will be hard to adjust but once you get back in your old routine, it’ll feel more normal.”

“I guess so, hey I can see the police car outside, they’re not exactly hiding, well, I suppose it’s on purpose right!”

“Yeah, they’re meant to keep watch and keep the Master at bay, he won’t risk it if the police are already there.”

“Yeah, I don’t feel exactly safe since we don’t even know his face. So, I’m just reminding you, you better be here at six, I’m making loads of food.”

Louis chuckled; Harry was reminding him all day.

“Yeah, I swear I haven’t forgotten since you just reminded me a half an hour ago.”

“Alright, aw I have to go check the oven, just put some bread, and see you at six.”

“Yeah, okay. Don’t worry I’ll be there, won’t miss your dinner. I want to rate your cooking.”

“Yeah well we’ll see about that, you’ll eat your fingers after it.”

“Okay, take care and watch out from the oven.”

 

***

Harry hung up and the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air, he hurried back to his kitchen to pull the bread tray out of the oven. He pulled the bottle of wine he picked up earlier to taste it while he prepared the meal. He was sipping some from his glass while he was cutting vegetables when his doorbell rang. He wiped his hands in a nearby towel and went to answer. He peeked first through the door hole, he saw detective Nick standing there with a flashy smile. He frowned, but opened the door, he thought that maybe he had news to tell him.

“Hi. Sorry to bother you. I brought this from the property clerk.” Nick said, flashing him a big smile, a book in his hand; it was his book ‘to kill a mocking bird’.

“I'm sorry. Would you like to come in for a minute?” Harry’s phone was buzzing on the kitchen table, “May I get you something to drink? I’m sorry I have to get that.”

“No, thanks. Uh...The next shift won't be here for an hour or so...I really ought to wait for them out here.” Nick said awkwardly.

“Excuse me for just a minute. Don't go, OK?” Harry told the detective before going back inside to answer his phone. It was his drummer from his band.

“Hello Josh, what’s up? Yeah, yeah, huh, no don’t worry you won’t have to look for a new lead singer. I’m gonna be ready next week.” Harry said looking back towards Nick, he smiled at him and signed for him to get inside. “Quit hovering. Come on in.” he invited the detective inside. “No, I'm not talking to you. I've got company. Can I call you back? Bye dude, yeah see you.” Harry put his phone back on the counter.

“So, how do you feel about Italian food, I mean don’t tell me you don’t like it, I mean who doesn’t.” Harry asked in his generous friendly way.

Nick looked abashed: “Oh, please, I don't want you to trouble yourself.”

“No trouble at all, I could use some help cooking...and I have enough food for an army. Would you like a glass of wine?” Harry was fussing around, he usually did not have any visitors and he liked to be a generous host.

“No, thank you. I'm on duty.” Nick said politely, he followed Harry around, so he announced that his first chore is to slice the mushrooms.”

“I believe I can do that.” Nick said with a tiny smile.

“If you don't mind, you have to rinse them first.”

Nick started running the water through the mushrooms. So Harry had pity on him and advised him to use the colander that way it’ll be faster.

“It's down on the...” Harry did not even finish his sentence when Nick opened the lower cabinet and grabbed it.

***

Louis was pacing around, looking at his wall of evidences. He was checking again the photocopy of the postcard he received from the Master. It had a signature in the end, below the words the master. He believed he had seen this signature before. He hurriedly rummaged through his papers for the report he believed had the same signature. He found it. It was a report from a detective.

He put the two papers on top of each other, in the light, the two signatures matched to the letter. That was it.

“Son of a bitch!” Louis cussed, hurrying to find his phone; he needed to warn Harry, first of all.

When he tried to call him, but he found his phone closed, his mind jumped to the worst. He grabbed his keys and went flying downstairs.

***

Nick grabbed Harry’s phone while going to pick another pile of mushrooms. He turned it off and slipped it in his back pocket.

“How are you feeling, by the way? You feeling like you're getting back on your feet?” Nick asked conversationally.

“I guess if I felt solid anywhere...it should be in this house. I’ve went through a lot when I was living here with my uncle, the apartment was his. But I don't know. It's just different now. Something's off. I used to walk in the middle of the night...down to the corner market for a bottle of milk.”

‘That's true. I mean, people just get complacent. It happens.”

“Would you please hand me the big chopping knife?” Harry asked, so he could start chopping some carrots.

“The department gives courses on self-defense.” Nick suggested, wiping his hands in the kitchen towel after he finished rinsing the mushrooms.

“I've been thinking about spending more time at the dojo.” Harry said nodding, he was concentrating on the carrots; he did not want to chop any finger.

“Kick boxing's fine, but that's not what I mean.” Nick advised. “I'm talking prevention. We teach things like, uh... varying your routine. Keeping your lights on at night. Maybe getting a dog.”

Harry nodded, biting on his lower lip, it sounded like living a paranoid live, he did not want that, but at the same time, what if what happened to him, happens again in the future!

“I'm sorry. Does this bother you?” Nick asked apologetically.

Harry shook his head with a small smile: “No, It's good. I need to hear it.”

“Just simple things, like, um...carrying personal alarms, taking your garbage out the morning of. Not using cordless phones. Anyone with a scanner can listen in.” Nick continued.

“I’m sorry but what does taking your garbage out the morning of... have to do with anything?” Harry interrupted puzzled.

“Night before, anyone can tear through it.” Nick said with a shrug.

“Who in the world possibly cares how much tuna I eat?” Harry said jokily.

“Think about it. A guy could come by, say...Tuesday night; 3:00 in the morning...dump your trash in one of those 30-gallon plastic sacks. Haul it down to an abandoned lot and bingo!”

Harry started to have this off feeling again, why did Nick know everything about how to track somebody’s life. He felt this trapped feeling, his heart raced a little, he was searching his phone that he left on the counter, yet he couldn’t find it.

“He could know what kind of food you eat, what type shaving foam you like, what kind of lube you use, and condoms. How often you’re getting it, twice a week… three times… the same guy, different guys?”

Harry’s hand started to shake. He stopped chopping; he did not want to look up at the man…the master.

“Of course, that doesn't apply to you. Let's face it. In your case, it's been quite a while. Not since that... that producer...What…three, four months ago? You were special, Harry. Do you have any idea how much time I gave you? Months… Yes… months. I sacrificed for you...”

Nick was getting closer to Harry, who still had his chopping knife in his hand. Harry gulped, he did not know what to do, he fought the man once before, but he did not know if this time he could out power him. Nick was tall and broad shouldered. He was a trained field detective for God sake.

“…but now I'm going to show you sacrifice. What are you going to do? Are you going to cut me?” he asked with a manic glint in his eyes, closing up on terrified Harry even more.

“DO IT.” Nick barked, waking Harry from his panicked trance. Harry shoved the knife through him quickly, but he only nicked his side. The man tasted his blood on his fingers and chuckled, he definitely looked like a psychopath now.

“Huh, good boy!”

 

Harry now was panicking even more, he just sliced the man and he didn’t even budge! What the fuck? He wanted to attack him again, he loathed his evil smirk, and he hated everything about him.

However Nick was quick this time, he grabbed Harry’s wrist and twisted it backwards, making him drop the knife to the ground. He smiled darkly when Harry was rendered defenseless, but Harry counted on his kick boxing abilities again. He hit the man hard with an elbow strike. The master recovered quickly and kicked him hard, then shoved him on the table next to the chopped carrots. Harry bolted from his clutch and managed to give him a strong front kick that sent him backwards. He fortunately hit his head on a glazed cabinet, smashing the glass to the ground. He was bleeding and he looked angrier that before. So Harry reckoned he should try to run outside, but he didn’t manage the man ran like a bull and shoved him hard to the floor with the whole weight of his body. He banged his head to the hardwood floor, and then grabbed Harry by his hair and pushed him around hard on a dressoir with glass and wooden cabinets. Harry hit his back hard and groaned in pain, Nick took his head in his hands and thrust it hard back. The only thing keeping Harry on his legs was the detective’s arms who manhandled him back to the kitchen; he kept him in place with one arm and wiped everything that was on the kitchen table to the ground with the other hand. He tossed Harry on the table, and then climbed on top of him. Harry was not really conscious but he tried to stay awake, he could not let this bag of filth touch him. He started fighting him, trying to push him off of him. After a struggle they toppled to the ground Harry on top. The man hit the back of his head hard and didn’t move for a while.

Harry dragged him by his feet, got his handcuffs and cuffed his hand to the gas pipe that disappeared behind the oven. However the man regained his consciousness and cut Harry’s arm with the chopping knife that was on the ground. Harry backed away, crawling to the entrance hall… at least Nick could not chase after him now. He felt dizzy, and looked at the cut on his arm, it was soaked in blood. The wound was oozing blood so fast, it had to be an important vein he cut. He tore up his shirt and wrapped his arm tightly above the wound so it would decrease the amount of bleeding. He needed to get to his phone, but he thought it was nearly six, Louis would be here soon.

***

Louis was driving like a manic in the streets, he was thankful the police did not pulled him over for speed. He needed to get to Harry and quick. He pulled once he reached his building, the police car was not there, he assumed another watch would come in minutes now, _‘clever…very clever’_ he thought.

He broke Harry’s door to find him sitting on the ground, leaning his back on the wall, pressing above the wound in his arm, but he lost so much blood, he was moaning in pain. He saw Louis, but he couldn’t say anything but groan in despair. The odor of gas filled the air, and that’s when he saw him through the door, Nick was tugging on the handcuffs still, he damaged the pipe and caused gas leakage. He smiled manically when he saw Louis, that’s when the latter noticed he had a lighter in his hand.

“Don't do it, Nick.” Louis said in a calm and relaxed voice, although he felt real panic seeing how Harry was probably fighting to stay conscious, how mad Nick could finish this whole building if he had the courage to just spark the silver lighter in his hand.

“Louis, it’s nice of you to join us!”

“Let's talk about it, OK? You want to put the lighter down, Nick? Please?” Louis started his job; negotiating with psychopaths to stop their madness so they could arrest them.

“He has to know.” Nick whined, like it was paining him that Harry did not understand.

“He knows, Nick.” Louis said firmly.

“Then why don't you shoot me?” Nick asked, the glint in his eyes getting the more dangerous.

“Ah, I don't think so; muzzle flare, room full of gas, all that, you know?” Louis said sardonically, although it was definitely not the time to make jokes, he started to lower his gun, letting Nick get more comfortable so he wouldn’t do something drastic. “Look, Nick...I'm gonna put the gun down. Look, see? There now. How's that? I want you to think about this, Nick.” Louis tried to reason with him when he saw Nick going for the lighter again. “If you do this, no one will ever understand.” Louis said soothingly.

“Oh, don't mind-fuck me!” Nick thundered, thumb pressing harder on the lighter.

“No, I'm not, Nick.” Louis responded with poise.

Nick only chuckled and tried to look at Harry who was still in place, eyes fluttering close, but he kept on opening them again, trying to fight his fatigue, he tried to focus on Louis face, it was maybe his last chance to see him, his face, he couldn’t believe he will get out of this alive tonight.

“See, Harry? It's all about building rapport. You use the subject's first name...and your tone... you gotta keep it soft...and steady. Establish eye contact...seek his level. Don’t fuck with me, I know your tricks!” Nick said wickedly. “You want to know the truth, Louis? You're the one who really needs help.”

Louis’ eyebrows arched up in feigned surprise.

“Well, enlighten me, Nick. Tell me what truth is.” Louis requested.

“Truth is looking at a cute little cupcake guy, like our Harry here, and saying _“I gotta have that ass, I gotta break him down, he’s just begging for it.”_ It’s your basest animal self. If you dig deep Louis, you’ll recognize him, he’s ugly.”

“Oh, I might’ve run into him now and then.” Louis said scornfully.

“Go ahead. Reach for your gun and take me down...before I tell you about the two weeks I spent with your little Zayn.” Nick said taunting Louis, “two weeks, Agent...we did things he'd never tell you. My brown sugar... face like an angel...and those eyes of his…he’s just perfect...every inch of him. You’ll never know Zayn, not like I did.” Louis was seeing red, he felt disgusted with the man, how he spoke of Zayn, and he wanted to wipe the smirk out of his sneering face. However he couldn’t shoot him, the spark of his gun would mean he have to sacrifice Harry’s life and his for this bastard. He was looking for a way he could shoot him without burning the whole place to ashes, while the man continued his speech that was meant to hurt Louis, “Deep down...you envy me that. Say it.”

“I don't work like you.” Louis spat back. “I don't...hate.”

“You only wish you had the courage. Good night...sweet Harry.” Nick said with a smile, his finger straying to work the lighter.

Louis found a way to put him down by that time, he grabbed the milk carton that was on the counter next him, blocked it in front of his gun barrel and took an aim. Milk splattered everywhere, Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the heat, but it never came. He opened his eyes again. He found Louis perched on Nick’s body; he was still, unmoving, dead. Harry wanted to sigh in relief but he was so tired he just wanted to sleep. However Louis wouldn’t let him, he took his face in his hands calling for him.

“Harry… Harry, it’s alright, you’ll be okay, help's coming. You’re fine baby, you're fine.” He felt cool lips brush over his temple and he smiled, the nightmare was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la FIN. :D


End file.
